Always and Forever
by Tauna Petit-Strawn
Summary: Jarrod is raising his orphaned niece and doesn't have time for romance. A woman comes into the lives with a past she's put behind her and she had place for any man in her life. Family is also a genre
1. Chapter 1

A/N After reading "Forever Pappy", a reader over at the site asked if I'd see if a longer story about Jarrod and Hope would come. This was the result. Hope's parents' deaths are mentioned in this chapter but not actually shown.

Chapter One

Jarrod, who had been looking for his five year old niece, Hope, found her in the rose garden sitting on the ground next to one of the large willow trees that stood in the middle of the garden. After standing at the top of the stairs and hearing the unnecessary remarks made by the child's ten year old cousin, Jarrod had not been surprised to see her bolt out of the house.

It was a good thing Nick had walked out of the kitchen at just the right moment and heard what his son had said, thus enabling Nick to deal with the boy while Jarrod hurried down the steps and out the door. For as quickly as he'd flown down the stairs, he was amazed how far Hope had gotten. Moving as fast as Hope had, Jarrod was grateful she'd stopped in the garden.

As he entered the garden and drew closer to his niece, Jarrod was not surprised to see she'd been crying. While he'd have preferred to sit on the nearby bench and call her to him, he figured he'd have better luck if he didn't make her feel as if she was in trouble. That being the case, Jarrod sat on the ground next to her, leaned against the tree and moved the young child onto his lap. He wasn't surprised when she laid her head against his chest. She often did that when she was upset or scared. In this case, he figured it was more the former than the latter.

"Your cousin often says things before he takes the time to think." Jarrod said, silently smiling at the fact that young Thomas reminded him so much of Nick when he was the boy's age. Though that smile quickly vanished as he thought on the hurt the boy had inflicted on the brown haired, blue eyed child now on his lap.

"H…he said I had no right to call you Pappy b…because you weren't my father!" Hope blurted out as she started crying again. "H…he said Uncle Nick was his father like Uncle Heath was daddy to his children. H…he sai…" she tried to continue talking only her crying got in the way.

Jarrod held his niece close, fighting down the anger he felt towards his nephew. Finally, once the angry feeling left, he sighed and talked in a quiet, soothing tone to his niece. "He's very wrong when he said you have no right to call me Pappy. You have every right." He held the young child closer as her sobs subsided. He had known he would have to talk to her about her true parentage someday, only why on earth did it have to be when she was only five? "Only he was right when he said I was your uncle the same as his. However," he pulled the young child backwards and smiled upon her, "like I just said, you have every right to call me Pappy. I don't want that to change, you understand?"

After a moment, Hope nodded her head and then quietly asked, "If you're not my real father, who is? Where is my mother? Tommy said I had that wrong too." She and her cousins never called Thomas by his real name… no one ever did unless the boy was in trouble which meant the grownups found themselves saying Thomas all too often.

Jarrod got a faraway look in his eyes for a moment and then, taking her chin in his right hand, he began talking. "Your father was a very good man by the name of Mark Campbell. He worked for us up at the Sierra Mines. He was killed days before you were born in a freak mining accident."

"What did he look like? What was he like?" Hope, always an inquisitive child, asked as she kept her eyes on Jarrod.

Jarrod smiled as he told her all about the young black haired gentleman who had succeeded in courting her mother-who had grown leery of the suitors who would come her way. "He was persistent though and your mother, my sister, fell head over heels in love with him."

Hope frowned. "What happened to her? Where did my mother go?"

Jarrod felt a tug on his heart as he thought on his blonde haired sister. She'd been so full of life and had been so excited when she'd learned she was carrying Mark's child. "She started having some health problems that the doctor said some women have while carrying a child a few months before you were born." He hesitated as he knew the child deserved the whole truth only he didn't want her to start blaming herself for any of the problems her mother had had when delivering her either. He took a deep breath and did his best to choose his words carefully. "As I said, your mother was having some health issues and, unfortunately, the accident that took your father's life took place just hours before she went into labor." He wasn't surprised by the confused look that appeared upon the child's face and he quickly explained that 'going into labor' simply meant that her mother had started the process of giving birth to her. "I can't prove it, only since you weren't due to be born for another three weeks, I can't help but think the shock of your father's passing had something to do with the early labor. She had a very difficult time of it." He paused and then said,"She passed away within hours after giving birth to you."

"Did I kill her?" Hope asked softly, remembering more of her cousin's cruel words.

Jarrod felt a rage of fury come over him. Once again, he was glad Nick had entered the scene and was taking care of Thomas or he, Jarrod, would have shown the young lad it wasn't just Nick who knew how to explode. "No!" Jarrod pulled the young girl into a firmer embrace. "Never think that! You're mother simply did not have the strength to survive. Sadly, there are many women who have suffered the same fate. Maybe, someday, there will be means to save more of them. Just don't go blaming yourself for what happened to your mother. It's never the child's fault when something like that happens; it's just the reality of life, sometimes."

Hope, who found comfort in the words of the only father she knew, held on tight to Jarrod and, after a few moments of basking is the security of his arms, she pulled back. "Will I ever have a mother other than my grandmother?" She asked keeping an eye on her Pappy's face.

Jarrod shrugged his shoulders and gave her a kindly smile. "Maybe, someday I hope. I can't promise it though. You need to understand, I won't marry just to give you a mother. I mean why would I want to marry just anybody? Someday you'll be grown, and I don't want to find myself with someone I never really loved in the first place."

Hope couldn't imagine being all grown up, but she had no reason to doubt Jarrod's words either. She laid her head against his chest and asked if it was okay if they just stayed in the garden awhile, saying if they didn't, she just might go punch her cousin in the face. Naturally, she got a gentle rebuke from Jarrod-though he made sure she didn't see the huge smile on his face as he gave it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Jarrod had entered the living room of the main house at Nick's request, and now stood in the living room with his arms folded. The look that he was giving his ten year old nephew, who was sitting on the sofa in the living room per his father's instructions, was enough to make young Thomas wish he could crawl into a hole. The feeling wasn't helped by the look his father, who was standing near the fireplace, in pretty much the same stance as Jarrod, was also giving him.

"I'm sorry." Thomas started to hang his head only to have his father bark his full name. Instantly the young boy's head came back up, knowing he should have known better than to take his eyes off his father or uncle. His father never let any of his children look away when they were being spoken too...that is, when they were in trouble he didn't.

"Why? Why would you say such things to a five year old child, your cousin to boot?" Jarrod kept his arms folded, a look of disappointment appeared in his eyes. Thomas admired his Uncle Jarrod greatly and the disappointment he saw in Jarrod's eyes hurt worse than anything else could.

More than ever the young boy wanted to disappear. He had no good reason and he knew it. Still, his uncle had asked a question and Nick's eyes demanded that his son answer. He shrugged his shoulders and answered. "I didn't mean to say all of that. It's just that when she referred to grandma as her mother I corrected her and…then she called me a liar."

"First off," anger once again filled Jarrod's eyes, "your reaction was uncalled for! Your cousin was, as far as she knew, telling the truth! Your grandmother is the only mother figure your cousin knows, and you know that! Second off, all you had to do was to go to your parents or to me and your grandmother and told us what Hope had said. She and I could have taken it from there!" He then turned to Nick and asked if he, Jarrod, was safe in assuming that Nick had taken, or was going to take, of 'this situation'. He wasn't surprised when Nick informed him that he was indeed safe in making such an assumption. Jarrod then excused himself saying he had promised to take Hope on a small picnic before he had to go back to work. He walked out, leaving Nick to inform his son of the consequences of his reaction to his cousin's innocent words.

 **~oOo~**

Hope laughed as Jarrod "chased" her through the tall, green grass that was waving back and forth in the field Jarrod had taken them to. Silas had prepared them a wonderful picnic basket that they had eagerly finished before running off. The old man had refused the family's offer to set him up in a home of his own and to take care of him while someone younger could be found to take his place. "I'm not that old yet" was the only reply they'd received.

Hope's screams of delight filled the air as Jarrod 'finally' caught her and whirled her around in the air. It was this sight that met the eyes of a couple and their daughter who had taken a wrong turn and found themselves in an area unknown to them.

The gentleman, a salt and peppered fifty seven year old man by the name of Elijah Bowman who had blue eyes and a ruddy complexion, sat in the driver's seat of the horse drawn wagon. His wife, medium sized blonde haired women with hazel eyes and light complexion by the name of Laura sat next to him. Their daughter, a thirty two year old black haired woman with her father's blue eyes but her mother's light complexion rode alongside the wagon. She'd known they'd take a wrong turn from the beginning, only when she'd tried to point that out to her father, the gentleman and insisted he was simply taken a short cut he saw on map and not to worry about it.

"Maybe that gentleman can help us." Vivian Ann Bowman said as she spurred her horse forward. She wasn't surprised when her father snapped and told her to 'come back here'. As much as she loved and respected her father, Vivian wasn't about to listen. She and her parents were lost whether or not her father liked it. And, unless they got help, they would remain lost.

Jarrod and Hope, who heard the horse approaching, stopped playing and waited for the stranger to reach them. By the time Vivian had done just that Hope was standing right next to Jarrod and had her hands wrapped around him the best a five year old could. It made him feel good and brought a sympathetic glance from their unexpected visitor.

"I'm sorry, sir," Vivian smiled as she looked on the young child she saw but spoke to Jarrod. "I didn't mean to scare your daughter."

"She's my niece," Jarrod glanced down at Hope who continued holding on to him. "What is it that you need?" He asked as he looked past her and looked at the couple sitting in the wagon parked on the side of the road.

Vivian told him her name, who her parents were and then admitted to being lost. "We were trying to get to Stockton. My father is supposed to start work for the Stockton bank in a couple of days."

Jarrod, who was good friends with the owner of the bank, had known what the woman was basically going to say the moment she had said her father's name…only he wasn't about to interrupt her just to tell her that. "I'd say you took a wrong turn." Jarrod smiled. "You're on my family's ranch. My name is Jarrod Barkley. I'll tell you what I have to take Hope home. After that I was going to head to town. Why don't the three of you simply follow me?"

Vivian smiled. She didn't mind that at all and she was sure her parents wouldn't object. Though, after she accepted, she was surprised when Hope looked up at Jarrod and said, "I want to go with you, Pappy. I don't want to stay home with Nana." After her cousin had informed her of Victoria's true relationship to her, she had asked Victoria if it would be okay if she called her 'Nana' instead. Hope had amazed Victoria by actually explaining she didn't want to call her mother since she wasn't really her mother, but she didn't want to call her grandma as she was more than a grandmother to her. Victoria was sure it had to be Jarrod's influence on Hope that had helped the child to reason in such a way. While Victoria was very much upset at Thomas for his thoughtlessness, she told Hope she was free to do as she asked.

Pappy? Hadn't the gentleman just said the young child was his niece? The contradiction of terms had Vivian considering taking back her words of acceptance, only then quickly chastised herself. With her own past being what it was, she had never judged anyone without having all the facts and she couldn't see a reason that she should start now.

"Not today, Hope. Today you stay with your grandmother." Jarrod said as he led the child to the surrey and then climbed in.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Since posting Chapter Two, I have come to realize I failed to clarify that Nick didn't let his children look away when being spoken to IF THEY WERE IN TROUBLE. I never meant to make it sound as if he expected that all the time.

A/N Just a warning, there will be implied spanking of a minor in this story. If that bothers you, simply stop reading.

Chapter Three

The bank was filled from wall to wall with customers, or so it felt like it, as Jarrod walked into the bank with Mr. and Mrs. Bowman and their daughter; he'd told Mr. Bowman he'd show him to Jordon Parker's office; Hyrum was to be Mr. Bowman's boss. The new bank was larger than the original one, which meant there was plenty of room to move around in…when it wasn't filled to capacity. "The accounting office is over there in the corner." Jarrod pointed towards the corner office and looked at Mr. Bowman. "Jordon Packer is a balding gentleman pushing fifty. If he's not there, his assistant-William Barnes-will be."

"Thank you," Mr. Bowman headed towards the office, while his wife said she'd open a savings account for both of them. Vivian also wished to set up an account for herself. This being the case, she found herself sitting in brown chair next to a large green potted plant of some sort. She also found herself in a position to hear one of the bank patrons talking to Jarrod. Not that she had a habit of eavesdropping, she didn't. Only it was hard not to hear what was being said when the red headed gentlemen was only three or four feet away…and the man talking to Jarrod didn't exactly have low volume when it came to his voice.

"My sister just adores that little girl. Two weeks into school and she's already proving to be smart as a whip. Sure do miss her parents," The gentleman quickly added, "As I'm sure your family does."

The words made Vivian sigh inwardly and once again chastise herself for her previous reaction to hearing Hope refer to Jarrod as 'Pappy'. If the young child's parents had passed on, no wonder the young child used that term when it came to her uncle. For a quick moment she wished she had not made the poor choices she had in her past. As it was, she was still single and living with her parents because of those poor choices. A part of her wished it wouldn't be considered rude to ask the two gentlemen to take their conversation elsewhere as she felt as if she was eavesdropping even if she wasn't trying to, but where they chose to talk was up to them not her.

"We do, but after five years you come to terms with it. I'm glad to hear Hope is doing well at school. I know she loves your sister and the majority of the other students." Jarrod didn't see any reason to tell the red headed Richard Owens which students Hope could care less for…especially since one of them happened to be Mr. Owens's son.

"Yes, as I know, time and life marches on and waits for no man. Guess there's nothing we can do to stop that one." The gentleman excused himself only to stop after taking only a few steps. Having lost his own wife a year after the Barkleys had lost Mark and Audra the newest Stockton resident had caught his eye.

For her part, Vivian automatically stiffened. While she was sure the medium sized gentleman who appeared to be around five feet seven inches was a nice enough man, she had no interest in getting involved with anyone and, by the look in this man's eyes, she was sure that's what the man was thinking about. She figured she was proven correct, when Richard tipped his hat and introduced himself, and then asked if she was new in Stockton.

"My parents and I have just moved here." She answered politely, but kept her voice cool. Oh, not so cool that she would come off sounding arrogant or anything, just enough to-hopefully-send the message she wasn't interested.

Alas, Mr. Owens wasn't exactly known for the ability to catch subtle messages. He smiled and started to try to make some light conversation-being more than a bit overbearing as he went about doing it- only to have Jarrod step up to him. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but didn't you tell me you had an appointment today?" Jarrod looked at a nearby clock as he asked the question. Jarrod, who had quickly caught on to the subtle messages-both the sound in Vivian's voice and the non verbal messages –like the way she'd stiffened ever so slightly as Mr. Owens started talking-she was sending, he figured needed to distract Mr. Owens. The ploy might not have worked, only Mr. Owens was more than fanatical about being to appointments on time. That being the case, even though he had a good twenty minutes to get to an appointment that would was only ten minutes from where they were at, the gentleman's eyes widened and he hurriedly excused himself.

"Thank you!" Vivian very visibly let out a breath of relief. She had struggling with how to politely tell the man she wasn't interested and was more than grateful that Jarrod had stepped in. "I didn't really feel like talking with him, only I didn't want to cause a scene in public."

Jarrod chuckled. "Don't worry about it. Now, I think I best leave before I'm the one who is late." He smiled and walked away.

Vivian, who caught herself watching Jarrod as he walked away, quickly took her eyes off the gentleman. She couldn't help but sigh. He was such a gentleman, but she was sure that someone with her past had no chance with a man like Jarrod Barkley. She told herself she needed to push him out of her mind. She then turned her attention to the room her parents had disappeared into. She hoped they won't be too much longer. She wanted to get to the house her father had bought so she could start unpacking. The sooner she got that chore started, the sooner she could get it done. Then she could start looking for work. She just hoped her father, who had told her that with his new job he'd have no problem providing for both her mother and her, would understand her need to help provide as much as she could for herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Vivian stood in the living room of the two story home she and her parents were living in, since they'd taken up residence in Stockton. The room was pleasant enough; she guessed from a glance, it was somewhere around nineteen feet in length and seventeen feet in width. There was fireplace on the south wall, along with a built in book shelf on the west wall. The windows were on the north side of the room, and she could see people walking up and down the streets of Stockton. Miss Bowman felt both excited and a bit sad at the same time. She didn't mind being right in town too much; it did make for an easy access to the theatre and such. Still, she sighed, she wanted wide open spaces too. Turning away from the windows, she glanced towards the dining room which could be seen through the open arch. She could hear her mother in the kitchen, but could not see her.

Vivian's mind turned to the three bedrooms the home held. Her parents room was the only on the first floor; its door could be seen in the southeast corner of the living room. The staircase she could see in the southwest corner of the room led up to the second floor. Soon she was climbing the stairs to look at the rooms, as her parents had rather bluntly stated it didn't matter to them which one she used. Once she reached the top of the stairs she turned to her right and walked down the short hallway. Since she'd been told there were only three bedrooms, Vivian was confused when she saw three doors, one on each side of the hallway and one at the very end of it. Opening the first two she saw bedrooms similar in size and shape, each with a window to allow sunlight in. She then walked to the end of the hallway and opened the third door.

"I should have known." She said only to herself as she climbed up the twelve stairs that led up to house's attic. Soon she was standing in the middle of the room. It was rather large for an attic. Since it looked as if there had once been a wall next to where the stairs ended, Vivian couldn't help but wonder if someone had intended to turn the attic into another bedroom, or some type of room. The place as filled with cobwebs; she couldn't say that one surprised her. However, she was surprised to see a chest sitting alone in the far left hand corner. Naturally curiosity got the best of her, and she walked over to see if it was opened; it was. Once she had the lid opened, Vivian knelt down and began pulling the items inside out. There were a couple of quilts on top, a few scarves, a few pictures of people whom she had never see and a lavender dress with lace on the upper portion of the garment. While it wasn't the spitting image of any dress she'd ever owned, it came mighty close. She sighed as she sack back on her heels and found herself remembering small portion of her past.

 _"I tell you girl," Erick Patterson, a gentleman who stood five feet eleven inches, had a medium sized build and black hair that hung the bottom of his neck, held a lavender dress out to the young woman he'd been seeing-when he wasn't gambling or trying to pull the wool over someone else's eyes, "It's perfect for you! Might even do as a wedding dress someday,"_

Perfect for her, wedding day… Vivian shook her head. She'd been raised better than to hang around with such men as Erik, only he'd sweet talked her into leaving home when she was only sixteen, promising her the world. However, it hadn't worked out that way and nine years later, she'd found herself gathering up her courage and going back to her parents' home still very much single. They hadn't been pleased to learn what kind of life she'd been living-not that they were really surprised either. She was sure her father would have turned her away only her mother stood up for her and welcomed her home. Her father had relented and welcomed her back home, saying he'd overlook the years she'd wasted as long as she continued working on changing.

Change, Vivian sighed as she put the dress back in the chest and thought on the past seven years. She'd done, and would do, her best to live a good life only she'd had gradually learned to accept she would be single all her life. At first she'd tried to socialize with men in a proper manner with the intent of finding a spouse. However, it seemed as no decent gentleman wanted a wife who was considered soiled by society. She had grown tired of having it look as if a man was actually interested in her, only to have them pull back and treat her as a sister when she was honest with them about the choices she'd made in life. That had been the reason she'd pushed the attraction she'd felt to Jarrod Barkley off the stage of her mind, along with the 'what if' thought that came along with it. It was obvious he was raising his niece, and she was sure that he wouldn't want to 'entertain the thought having someone like her be the role model their child looked up to'-as one gentleman had said so bluntly told her.

"Vivian!" Her father's voice filled the attic as she closed the lid to the chest. "Are you up there?"

"Yes, papa," Vivian answered as she closed the lid to the chest.

"Well, please, get back to unpacking your things. Mr. Packer and we have been invited to dine out at the Barkley ranch and," her father paused as then said in a somewhat pleading ton of voice, "Please, don't argue about coming with us. There's no reason for you to stay behind."

Vivian shook her head ever so slightly. She knew her father said that because she often times insisted on staying home, saying she had something else to do. "Yes, papa!" She called out as she stood up and headed for the stairs. Jarrod Barkley might not be available to her only she could still show him and his family respect by accompanying her father and her mother to the dinner they'd been invited to.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Hope was swinging on one of the swings Jarrod had hung in the front yard for the children when Thomas walked up. It was all the five year old girl could do not to start laughing, as she noticed her cousin was rubbing his backside. As it was her smile spread from to side as she asked, "What did you do this time and was it Uncle Nick or Nana?" She didn't think she had to elaborate on what she meant when she asked about his father and grandmother. She didn't.

"Grandmother," Thomas said as he sat on the second swing, unwilling to admit what he'd done…especially since he knew full well his own actions had caused the consequence he'd received. "And never mind asking what I did."

Silence fell between the two cousins as they swung back and forth until Thomas started talking. He had been thinking a lot about his previous behavior towards his cousin. While he had apologized, under his father's stern glare, he realized he had not been sincere in his apology and needed to be. Okay, so he had come to realize that when his father and Jarrod had both pulled him aside later-when they weren't so angry-and talked to him more in depth about his cousin's situation and how his thoughtlessness had affected her…how his attitude could affect anyone.

"About what I said to you last week… I _am_ sorry. It's, just, well, you're so much smarter than any other child that I know of. That is, the ones your age. I guess I just have a habit of forgetting just how young you really are and just talk to you like I would someone my own age…though I don't need to say anything cruel to anyone. I also need to stop and think before I speak no matter what."

Hope's smile grew. She knew there were tons of things she didn't understand only to hear her cousin's words of praise-which she could tell were sincere-made her feel very happy inside. "You know a lot I don't know. You can read better than me." She went on to list a few other things.

Thomas shrugged his shoulders. "Father told me a long time ago those things come with time. Come next month, you're only be six. So, even as smart as you are, time will teach you a lot more."

"You're not as stupid as I thought you were." Hope said without thinking. The moment she said the words she wondered if she was in trouble. That is until her cousin starting grinning and laughing. "You think you could tell my family and grandmother that?"

Hope giggled. Living under the same room as Thomas and her three other cousins-eight year old Christopher, six year old Miranda and three year old Jason, made it so she didn't have to ask why Thomas asked that. "Well, like you just said, if you'd stop and think before you did something maybe they wouldn't wonder about you."

Thomas feigned a growl and chuckled. He then changed subjects. He told her how he'd heard their grandmother say they were having guests over for supper. "I didn't hear everything, only Silas told me it was the new bank employee and his family."

"Do they have any children?" Hope asked; she always liked meeting new people-especially other children with who she could play with.

Thomas shook his head. "Not from the way Silas talked," He slowed the swing down and then jumped off. "Let's go see if my father and Uncle Heath are finished with their work yet. Remember father said when he and Uncle Heath were finished working, we could all go for a ride." "All" meant Hope, Thomas and Heath's eight year old twins, Robert and Roberta, along with his five year old son, Morgan.

Hope, who had already started to slow down her swing, asked her cousin to help her slow down even faster. He grabbed the ropes and did as she asked. Soon the two were hurrying towards the corrals-which meant Thomas was walking fast while Hope was running- hoping to find a ride waiting for them.

 **~oOo~**

While Thomas and Hope were hoping to go riding with Nick and Heath, Victoria was trying to get Jarrod to take a break from his work. "Silas has fixed you some food. There's nothing wrong with you taking a break to eat it."

Jarrod chuckled. He knew his mother meant well, as did Silas. He also knew he'd put himself behind schedule when he'd set the work aside to play and read to Hope. "I should only be another half hour." He told her and then, to pacify her, he promised that if he wasn't he would still take enough of a break to eat some food. "I won't want the Bowmans to get here tonight only to find me still working, do you?"

Since Victoria had to admit that wasn't an idea she liked, she gave in and told Jarrod she'd expected him in the dining room in a half hour. She then turned and walked out the door. As she did so, she threw a glance backwards. She couldn't help but feel sorry for her oldest. He was such a hard worker, as good a 'father' to Hope as he could be and yet he was all alone. If only someone would come along and turn his head. If he could find time in his busy schedule to do his best to raise Hope as his own, he should be able to find the time to find a good woman for himself. Of course, she wasn't going to lecture Jarrod on all that at the moment. After all, he was right when it came to the guests they were expecting. He didn't need to be working. Of course, she didn't either. She then shut the study door behind her and made her way up the stairs and then headed for the attic. With all the charity work she was involved in, it seemed as if she spent more time in the attic than she did anywhere else lately.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Victoria had just finished re-arranging some flowers on the living room table when a knock came on the front door. "Our guests must be here." Victoria said as she heard Jarrod come out of the study at just the right time.

"I'd say so." Jarrod smiled as he headed for the door.

Right or wrong, Victoria found herself grateful that Nick's wife had taken the three younger children and gone to visit her family. Her daughter in law would have taken Thomas as well, only the young boy had begged to stay home. His parents might not have given in and let him only Thomas _was_ a huge help most of the time, doing a lot of lighter chores and freeing Nick's time up for other things. However, today had been the exception to the rule-thus the reason Thomas had had time to get into trouble with her. Victoria had to shake her head slightly and chuckle. Thomas was so much like his father….fine as long as you kept him busy, but in trouble the moment he had nothing to do. Of course, Nick had finally matured, married and was now getting his turn at raising children. She told herself that maybe, like Nick, in time his son would mature as well.

"Hello," Jarrod smiled as he stepped aside, allowing Mr. and Mrs. Bowman, along with their daughter, to enter the house. Once inside the grand home the Bowmans all looked around. The spacious living room with all its holdings amazed them. While they had never lived in poverty, the Bowman's had never seen a home this large either.

"You have a nice home here." Mrs. Bowman smiled at Jarrod. "Though, I was under the impression there'd be a bit more noise." Her husband's coworkers had been more than eager to tell her all about the five grandchildren living under the Barkley roof.

Victoria grinned as Jarrod informed them that only two of the children were on the ranch at the moment, and they were with Nick and Heath. "Though, if you come by tomorrow night there should be plenty of noise for you." He explained that his baby brother, Eugene and his wife, along with their three children, were due in for a visit. "He is a veterinarian and teaches part time at Berkley." Jarrod told them when Mrs. Bowman reacted in surprise upon hearing there was another son in the Barkley family. "He hasn't lived in Stockton for a number of years now and, from what he said in his letter, they are only passing through."

Just as the Bowmans were about to say something else, the front door flung open and Hope ran through the door, flew over to Jarrod's side and exclaimed as she threw her arms around his legs, "I'm home, Pappy! Did you miss me?" Jarrod chuckled as he patted her head and assured he did, only to watch as Thomas ran through the door.

Unfortunately, Thomas wasn't looking where he was going and bumped right into Vivian, making it so dirt got on her skirt. Thomas was so embarrassed and started apologizing. "I…I'm sorry, I was racing Hope, I…I didn't mean to bump into you." He then looked at his grandmother and told her that Nick said he'd be in for supper in a little while.

Victoria and Jarrod both noticed how Mr. Bowman stiffened as if he was appalled by the young boy's behavior only he said nothing. How could he when his daughter simply smiled as she dusted off her skirt and said, "Don't worry. A little dirt never hurt anyone. Only," she pretended to whisper, "I hate to tell you I think your cousin won the race." Her words made both children laugh, before Victoria told the two cousins to go and get cleaned.

"I would think a game like tag would be played outside." Mr. Bowman found his voice once the children were gone.

Jarrod and Victoria felt a bit irritated at the man's sudden uptight manner, though the irritation was tempered by the fact that both Mrs. Bowman and Vivian were both looked rather uncomfortable at Mr. Bowman's words.

"They were doing nothing wrong, father." Vivian spoke up in Tom and Hope's defense. "I think it's wonderful they feel comfortable enough in their own home they can relax and play as children ought to." She wasn't surprised when her father quickly turned his attention to their hosts. Oh well, she wasn't going to apologize for having an honest opinion.

Jarrod let his mother do most of the talking even though he knew he probably should visit more than he was only he thinking how Mr. Bowman had reacted when Hope and Thomas came running in, and then complained. It was rather disturbing. At the bank the gentleman had appeared to be a kind, caring man while his daughter had seemed to be polite enough, but not very outgoing either. Now? With Mr. Bowman's actions and words, and Vivian's compassion and empathy towards the children, Jarrod began realizing he might very well have things a bit back the front. This being the case, he was content to sit back and, for the most part, to simply listen and observe.

By the time Nick entered the house, said hello and then headed up the stairs, Thomas and Hope were back downstairs. Once again, Jarrod noticed how stiff Mr. Bowman seemed to be around the children while Vivian was relaxed and actually visiting _with_ the two children, not simply talking to them. In fact, she was doing an amazing job keeping the children's attention with a story, until Nick reappeared and Silas entered the room saying that it was time for dinner.

During dinner Jarrod kept his eyes and ears wide open. By the time they were through eating, Jarrod had decided he had been flat out wrong about his first impression. Mr. Bowman was far too concerned about what was 'proper'-probably the reason he'd waited until the children were seated before he chose his seat, which was on the opposite of them. Naturally, Mrs. Bowman had had to sit next to her husband only Vivian had taken the seat Victoria had offered-which was next to the children-without complaint. She-unlike her father-was relaxed and much better company. Vivian surprised him when he'd mentioned a high profile case he was working on and she knew everything about the case.

"She reads everything she can get her hands on" her mother had smiled-in spite of the lightning fast scowl that had appeared in her husband's eyes.

Jarrod smiled at Vivian. For the first time in years, his attention had been caught by something other than his work and his niece.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Jarrod stood outside the dress shop where Vivian had been hired as the dressmaker's assistant. Ever since the Bowmans had come to dinner, Jarrod had been thinking about Vivian, the fact that she'd held a very intellectual conversation with him and his family and the way she'd been with the children. His mind then turned to the visit he'd made just that morning to her parent's home on account of some business the bank manager had asked him to go over with her father.

 _"This should do it." Jarrod put the papers Mr. Bowman had signed back into the briefcase Jarrod always carried with him when on legal errand. Mrs. Bowman offered him a drink just as he closed the lid._

 _"I wanted to thank you again for having us over for dinner." Mrs. Bowman said, as she handed Jarrod the drink she'd offered him. "Not only did we have a good time, but it was nice to see Vivian enjoying herself as well."_

 _Jarrod wondered at the mixed message that appeared in Mr. Bowman's eyes when Mrs. Bowman spoke; it seemed to be one of both hope and condemnation at the same time. "It was nothing. We didn't mind it at all." He picked up his briefcase and then, after thinking about it for a second, asked, "Has your daughter ever done any secretarial work before? My secretary is getting married and moving away. I'm looking for a replacement." He wasn't about to say he was making the offer as a way to get to know Vivian better. Again, he was perplexed by the way Mr. Bowman stiffened ever so slightly as the same look Jarrod had seen before appeared in the man's eyes._

 _"That would be her place to say, not ours." Mr. Bowman answered in an uptight tone._

 _On the other hand, Mrs. Bowman's eyes filled with both hope and concern. "She's…she's done a few things in her life, Mr. Barkley. She's a hard worker and willing to learn new things. However, she's more than of legal age, so I'll have to agree with my husband. You will need to talk to her about that."_

Jarrod shook his head. It didn't take a genius to figure out the young woman had apparently done something that was unacceptable in her parents eyes. Still, he couldn't understand why the Bowmans felt as if they couldn't answer his question. It wasn't like he was asking for any information that would qualify as personal information. As the wind blew across his face, Jarrod's attention was brought back to the present. He reached out, opened the door to the dress shop and stepped inside. He looked around as he did so.

The room wasn't overly large; maybe ten by twelve. Still, it was large enough for two sewing machines, shelves full of clothes and a small counter that sat off to his left. He could see an opening that stood in the far upright corner of the room. From previous visits, he knew the opening led to the back of the dress shop. "Widow Carlson? Miss Bowman?" He called out. The moment he called out, he heard footsteps; seconds later Vivian was walking into the main room and heading for the sewing machine that he was standing in front of.

"Why hello, Mr. Barkley; I didn't expect to see you. May I help you?" Vivian asked as she sat down behind the sewing machine, apologizing for not remaining standing. "I'm a bit behind schedule; forgive me if I'm being rude or anything. It's not my intention."

Jarrod smiled and assured her he understood. He then told her about his secretary. "The name is Jarrod, and I was hoping you had some skills in that area as well. I need a secretary part time at least and I heard you tell the reverend yesterday you could use another part time job."

"Thanks for thinking about me, but I'm afraid dress making is all I've done for years." Vivian looked around the room at the dresses. "I'll get by without the second job."

Jarrod wasn't fooled. He heard the wistful sound in her voice and had seen it in her eyes. In that moment all he could see was her father's attitude, when the Bowmans ate in the Barkley home, and hear the conversation he'd just had with her mother. He wondered-in spite of what Mrs. Bowman, if Vivian had been led to believe it was only acceptable for Mr. Bowman saw as 'fit' for her. He would just have to work on changing that train of thought. Of course, that meant finding a way to make it so their paths crossed more often. Just as he asked himself as he was going to do that, Jarrod had the answer. "You could always learn as you go."

A part of Vivian wanted to grab the chance to work in a law office. Unfortunately, a larger portion feared someone from her past would show up and cause a scene that would be more than embarrassing for her and for Jarrod. She did not want that for him. "Thanks, but I think you best find someone else."

Jarrod smiled and tried another avenue. "Well, if I can't get you to take the job as my secretary; maybe, I can get you to accept a part time job-one that would only take up four hours of your week."

For a split second Vivian found herself more than skeptical, only to chastise herself once more. Jarrod's reputation was solid and his integrity impeccable-the one four hour job couldn't be anything improper. "Just what is that?" She asked as she rested her hands on the sewing machine table.

"Watch Hope for me and mother for me once a week," Jarrod answered and then explained that, yes, Hope's aunts and uncles helped out tremendously when he was at work only even they needed a break. "She and Tommy have been talking about you all week." It was the truth, and it had impressed himself and all his family-especially the two children had a knack of 'picking the good ones'.

Vivian was more than flattered to hear that the two children whom she had instantly fallen in love with liked her as well. Still, with the words of so many judgmental people still ringing in her ears, she was sure Jarrod wouldn't be offering her any job if he knew the truth. "I appreciate the offer Mr. Barkley and I do adore the children, but…." she hesitated as she looked at the dress patterns in front of her.

Thinking back to the look in her father's eyes and the concern in her mother's as she stressed that her daughter was a good woman, Jarrod knew he had to be right; there was something in Vivian's past that many people had held against her. "I told you, the name is Jarrod." He then took a chance. After telling her about the visit he had with her parents, he said, "They didn't tell me anything outright, only I can put two and two together." He wasn't surprised to see Vivian stiffen. "I may not know exactly what has taken place in your past, but it doesn't matter. When one is struggling to move forward, no one has the right to hold the past against them or to throw stones at them per say. Yes, many do only they are very much in the wrong…" he paused as he gave her a sympathetic smile and then said kindly, "I once told Heath, I was no saint only you know what? I've recently heard that a saint is only a sinner who has kept, or keeps, on trying. Now, Miss Bowman, would you consider taking at least the part time job? It would make Hope's day; I know it would."

For the first time in years, Vivian felt as if someone had just lifted her up onto a nice, fluffy white cloud. It felt good to have someone besides her mother and other family members who had truly forgiven her of her past speak in such a manner. So, while she still held onto some deep rooted concerns, she smiled wide and replied, "The name is Vivian, and I'd be more than delighted to help you with Hope. That is," she took a deep breath, doing her best to calm her nerves, and said, "if you'll listen to what I have to say and then decide you still want my help."

Jarrod walked to the other side of the room, grabbed a chair and-after carrying back to where she sat, sat down himself and told her he'd listen.


	8. Chapter 8

Guest: If you re-read Chapter Four, Vivian's past is disclosed in that chapter.

Chapter Eight

Nick, his wife-the former Mexican rebel Miranda, who had returned to California two years after she'd left-Heath and his wife, the brown haired Sharon, who had moved with her father and others onto land Nick had suggested they farm, and Jarrod sat on chairs that had been set along the edge of the grass. Thomas, his siblings-except for his three year old brother Jason, were all playing a game of horseshoes with Heath's twins along with Hope and "Miss Vivian" as the children called her. "I think she's the best help you've had for Hope. You should get her to work as your secretary as well. She's more than reliable." Nick turned his eyes away from the game and looked at Jarrod, who kept his eyes on the game.

Jarrod didn't answer for a moment and then went onto explain that he had offered her the job. He then leaned back in his chair and continued watching as Vivian interacted with the children. She was so good with them. He also explained why she'd refused. "I wish I could tell her no one from her past would show up and cause problems, only I can't. No one can predict what another person will do, though I did ask her the other day to please reconsider the offer. I mean, it's not like we haven't had people gossip about us before."

Heath gave Jarrod a small, sympathetic, lopsided grin. "Don't have to have made the wrong choices she did in order to get that kind of attitude from people. I should know."

"We've all seen it, for one reason or another. People in general sure do seem to like to find excuses to make life hard on someone else." Nick agreed as their wives nodded in silent agreement. "Miranda and I are just happy she accepted this job. At least we have four hours a week we don't have to wonder if Thomas is going to pull another one of his stunts." He paused as he enjoyed the laughter of the children. It was a sound he'd never grow tired of. "You know, it's been a month since she started watching Hope; maybe, you should ask her again. I mean, she's had time to really get to know all of us. Maybe she'll be able to see that gossipy people don't bother us." 'Much' was a word he said only to himself.

Jarrod watched as Vivian succeed in throwing the horseshoe over, and down on, the steel stakes that stood ***** ten apart. He couldn't help but smile when one of the children commented about how far apart the stakes were. If they thought that now, he wasn't going to tell them just how apart they really should be. He thought on the good friendship that was developing between him and Vivian. "Like I said, I've thought about it. Maybe I'll actually do it." He would have also admitted he was actually thinking to publicly court the woman, only Victoria, who had been to town, drove through the gate and he could tell there was a worried look upon her face. It might have concerned him less, only she had, upon climbing out of the surrey, remained in one spot looking directly at him. Excusing himself, he went to talk to his mother, who had started walking towards the front door the moment Jarrod stood up.

 **~oOo~**

"What!" Jarrod stared at his mother, who remained looking as if she was more than concerned; he didn't like it.

Victoria, who had been standing near the fireplace, walked over to the couch and sat down. "Sheriff Madden pulled me aside after I walked out of the general mercantile. He said he had wanted to talk to you only you weren't in your office." She took a deep breath and proceeded to tell Jarrod that Cass Hyatt had committed suicide in the prison a few days ago.

While Jarrod was surprised, he was very much confused. The death of Cass Hyatt should be good news, not cause for worry. He stated as much and then asked as he sat down beside his mother, "What else is there?"

Victoria, who had been on edge ever since Fred had finished talking to her, replied, "One of the guards overheard Cass' brother talking to himself-well, talking to the corpse of his brother. He was blaming you and saying some quite unbelievable things. While the guard assured the law that Mr. Hyatt's brother was making it clear that he had no intention of killing you, the guard did state he fears that Mr. Hyatt means to seek revenge against you." Victoria paused as she fought the fear that had been her companion ever since she'd heard what Fred had to say and then said, "He said that due to some of the things he overheard, he thinks that perhaps Mr. Hyatt still means to harm you or someone you care deeply care about."

Jarrod felt his heart skip a beat as he thought on his family, especially on Hope as everyone knew how he felt about the young niece he was raising and then… surprisingly on Vivian. Though, he quickly dismissed the concern Vivian might be affected as no one even knew he was interested in her. However, Hope and the rest of the family was another story. "I can tell Heath and Nick what's happened only," Jarrod clasped his hands and looked straight ahead, "Would Mr. Hyatt really hurt a small child," he looked at his mother with questioning eyes.

"I don't know, but that's what has me so concerned. The guard was quoted as saying 'Mr. Hyatt's brother told the dead man that he wants you to live in pure agony." Victoria answered.

Jarrod stood up saying he needed to go warn Heath and Nick so they could take precautions with their families, and then assured his mother he would come up with a way to protect Hope as well.

A/N According to my internet source the stakes are actually forty feet apart. The Barkleys and I are taking pity on the children and Vivian though.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"You're doing what?" Mr. Bowman stared at his daughter as he stood just inside the doorway of his daughter's room and watched her pack her things. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard.

If it weren't for the fact that she knew she'd have been way out of line, she'd have done her best to wipe the look of disapproval on her father's face. "I'm quitting my job as the dressmaker's assistant and accepting the full time position as Hope's governess." It was all she could do not to add 'I do not need your approval when it comes to quitting one decent job for another decent job'.

Mr. Bowman shook his head. The dressmaker job would last a lifetime. On the other hand, governesses often found themselves rather lost when the children grew up. "That child won't need a governess forever. What are you going to do when you find yourself in your early to mid fifties with no job?"

While Vivian knew her father's concerns were justified, she also knew what Jarrod and all his family had promised her. "The Barkleys have assured me they'll have another job for me. That is, if I want it. If not, they have promised to help me find something else, and they are trustworthy people." Vivian would never admit to anyone that while looking for some items in the loft of the barn she'd overhead Nick and Heath-who had entered the barn not knowing she was up on the loft- talking about Jarrod's first marriage, Cass Hyatt and Cass Hyatt's brother, along with Cliff's threat. No, there was no way in whatever word she could use and still be a lady that she'd admit that the overheard conversation had everything to do with her not turning Jarrod down when he asked if there was a possibility of her being Hope's governess on a full time basis. If she had confessed that one, she was absolutely sure that her father may have had a fit as would Jarrod. And she just knew that Jarrod would have told her not to worry about it. As it was, Jarrod, his niece and the other members of the Barkley family had become to mean far too much to her to simply work in town and pray for the best. Another set of eyes on the ranch could not hurt.

"I won't argue when it comes to the Barkley's integrity." Mr. Bowman remained stiff and erect. It was if he thought if he looked stern and ornery enough he could intimidate Vivian into seeing things his way. "However, I am concerned about the reputation you have worked hard to build for yourself. You only started the dressmaking job a few months ago. What will it look like if you quit after such short of a time."

Inwardly Vivian both sighed in frustration and growled in anger. In his own way, Vivian knew her father did care about her. However, the part that had her growling was the fact that she was also painfully aware that he cared more about what others thought than any person should. She could feel a few teardrops fall from her heart as she accepted that, unless something major happened to wake her father up, he would never truly see things as they should be. "Since I'm not leaving the job for anything society considers unacceptable," She closed her suitcase and picked it up, turning to face her father as she did. "I don't think it will matter in the long run. I don't think you should work yourself into a frenzy over it." She then walked briskly past her father, forcing herself to keep from laughing at the shocked looked that sprang onto his face.

Mr. Bowman quickly followed her down the stairs, the whole time trying to 'talk some sense into her'. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, he turned to his wife who was sitting in a chair near the fireplace reading a book. "Talk some sense into your daughter, please."

While Mrs. Bowman loved her husband dearly she, like her daughter, knew full well where a lot of his concerns really stemmed from. That being the case, she stunned her husband by taking the opposite stance to him. "Do you have everything? I'd be more than happy to help you with anything you need." She went onto to say how much she thought of the Barkleys and how wonderful that Vivian was going to be one of the family's employees.

Mr. Bowman's jaw lay almost on the floor the whole time his wife was taking and continued to lag open while Vivian gave her mother a hug. Vivian then thanked her mother for her support and assured her that she, Vivian, would be just fine. Vivian then bade her parents goodbye as she walked out of the house-leaving her mother to deal with her father's childish tantrum that would begin the moment she opened the front door.

 **~oOo~**

Cliff Hyatt stood next to his brother's freshly dug grave. He was struggling with all the emotions that were rolling over him at that moment. He knew his brother had been guilty of everything he'd ever served time for. He knew how evil his brother had been. Still, he had held onto a slim hope that someday, somehow, his brother's heart would be changed even while living in prison. Cliff had, after a couple of years, began visiting his brother in the prison. He had caught glimpses here and there of what he, Cliff, hoped were the beginning of that change and held onto the slim hope…and then the news had come. His brother had decided that he couldn't take prison any longer and, knowing there'd be no walking out the doors this time, took his own life. For the first time in his life, Cliff had lost his own grip on reality and began blaming Jarrod for something that was entirely out of his control.

"I told you in the prison, I'd make Jarrod Barkley suffer only I hope you'll be a bit patient." Cliff said as he looked around, making sure no one was listening. "I went to Stockton today, only to be warned by the sheriff that he and others were keeping an eye on me." Being warned as he looked into the eyes of Sheriff Madden and knowing the elderly sheriff who would be retiring in just a few months must know something had more than unsettled Cliff Hyatt. "I'm going to have to lay low for awhile. Give them time to drop their guard before I take any action." Cliff then turned and walked away from the grave. He paused momentarily then as he got to the cemetery gates… as he thought he heard a distant evil laugh.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I have come to realize need to clarify two things...and they should have been clarified before now. For the failure to do that I am sorry. One. Vivian and her parents not only moved to Stockton...they moved to California as well. Two-and I should have clarified this in Chapter Four-Vivian had allowed herself to fall into working as a saloon girl NOT as "a lady of the night" as prostitutes were called back then. YES, there WAS a difference. Saloon girls served drinks and were paid to socialize with the customers. "Ladies of the night" were paid for their other services-you get the drift.**

Chapter Ten

Jarrod, who had just returned home from his Stockton office, stood on the edge of the front lawn with his briefcase in his hand. He was watching Hope and Nick's three oldest children playing tag with Vivian. Naturally, Vivian wasn't exactly running, and the children starting laughing hard as six year old Christopher caught Vivian. Jarrod couldn't help but chuckle. In the three weeks since Vivian had moved into the quarters provided for her by the Barkley family, she might as well been hired to be a governess for all the children. In fact, Jarrod had been in the living room when Nick and Miranda had offered to pay Vivian as well, only Miss Bowman had refused the extra pay.

The pay Victoria and Jarrod give me is sufficient enough for me. Don't worry about it; I love the children. Vivian's words rang once more in Jarrod's ears. He felt rather frustrated as he scanned the area around him. He could see a couple of the extra ranch hands the family had hired to both help around the ranch and to keep an eye out for Cliff Hyatt or any men he might get to do his dirty work for him. Jarrod's eyes then turned to Vivian, now walking towards him. He smiled as she stopped a few feet away from him; he like crazy Cliff would simply make a move so they could bring him down. That would free him to court Vivian without putting her in danger.

"If you're not careful, the children will wear you out." Jarrod chuckled as he watched Vivian doing her best to catch her breath as sat down on a chair that was a couple of feet away from him.

Vivian laughed as she turned her head and watched Hope, Thomas, Miranda and Christopher; the children were still playing tag. "I think they already have." She chuckled, let out a contented sigh and turned her face back towards him. "But I wouldn't have it any other way. I haven't been this happy in years. Though, may I ask you a question?"

Jarrod's smile grew. He had no doubt she spoke the truth when she said she'd never been happier- as they'd all seen a light appear in her eyes that had not previously been there. Though, the way she glanced away from him for a split second made Jarrod wonder what was coming. "What is it?" He looked at her as curiosity filled his eyes.

Vivian had come to notice over the last couple of weeks, that Jarrod had started acting uncomfortable when she entered a room, and then would quickly exit moments afterwards. "If you don't hold my past against me, why are you distancing yourself from me so much?"

Jarrod was startled by the question, though he didn't know why. Vivian was an extremely bright and observant woman. "I'm sorry; it's not you or your past that's the problem. It's just…" Not knowing she knew about Cliff's Hyatt's threat, Jarrod struggled to find the right words, something he seldom did-struggled to find words that is.

Seeing Jarrod struggling to find the 'right' words made Vivian curios as to what was wrong. That is, until she remembered every single word Nick and Heath had said. She decided it was time for her to fess up. "I know about your first marriage and about Mr. Hyatt's threat, Jarrod." She wasn't surprised when his eyes widened and she explained what she'd overheard-and just why she'd been in a position to hear it. "I guess I should have made my presence known only," her face went red in embarrassment, "I…I admit. I was curious and wanted to know more about you." The whole time she was speaking she was keeping an eye on the children out of the corner of her eye.

Jarrod couldn't help but give her a smile. It was nice to hear that the interest was mutual. However, the smile quickly disappeared as he realized just why she'd been so eager to become Hope's full time governess. "You accepted the full time position I offered you so that you could do everything possible to protect Hope and the rest of the children!" He exclaimed, though he kept his voice low enough as to not attract the children's attention.

Hope shrugged her shoulders. "I am doing what I can to protect each and every one of you; my very good friends, from," she said as she shook her head knowing that if she was going to come clean about knowing about the threat, she might as well come clean about another fact, "from a man willing to travel thousands of miles twice a year just so he can do things he'd never do at home, a man who can't hold his liquor and has just enough brains intact to function on his own. But, **no** , if you're wondering, I **never** saw the inside of the room he'd rent."

Jarrod stared as he Cliff Hyatt was not supposed to have the kind of money that would allow him to travel more than-maybe-a hundred miles on any one trip. However, he also felt fear wash over him as he had another, rather unsettling, thought come to him. "Are you thinking you can distract him if he shows up?" He quickly added, due to the shocked look that came upon her face, "I don't mean in that way. I'm simply asking if you are thinking you can get him to hurt you instead of the children."

Again, she shrugged her shoulders. "The thought had crossed my mind. How can I think any differently?"

Jarrod could see the depth of her sincerity in her eyes, and felt extremely grateful the children had someone like her in their lives. No, he corrected himself, he was grateful she was in all their lives. Though, he was now worried for her safety as well as theirs. "Promise me you won't do that. I mean, if he shows up, don't purposely put yourself in a position where he could hurt you."

There was no way Vivian could not see how much Jarrod feared for her life; she wasn't blind. Though, not knowing how interested Jarrod really was in her, Vivian was left to wish he would look at her as more than a friend. Without half thinking, she put her hand on his upper arm and assured him, "I'll be careful, I promise."

"See that you are," he said after Vivian, who had dropped her hand to her side the moment Jarrod had glanced at it on his arm and smiled at her, an action that had Jarrod chuckling inside.

"Pappy!" Hope's cry of joy as she ran towards Jarrod made both him and Vivian smile even more, especially when the young child ran up to him and again wrapped her arms around him the best she could. "Come play with us, please?"

Jarrod had quite the workload he'd brought home with him, only he wasn't about to break the promise he'd made when Hope was placed in his custody…which was to make sure his work never got put ahead of his niece; that is, to the point where he was neglecting her. "I have fifteen minutes, but then I have to get some work done."

"Yippee!" Hope let out a squeal as she took a hold of his hand and began pulling on his arm…at the same time asking if Vivian was going to rejoin them.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Vivian walked out of Hope's room and shut the door. Vivian had just insisted that Hope at least lay down and rest for at least fifteen minutes-the young child had been more than active all morning long and was starting to get a little ornery for anyone to handle. Miss Bowman could see Miranda coming out of one of the rooms belonging to Nick and Miranda's six year old daughter. Smiles spread across both women's faces as their eyes met.

"I wonder if I was this much of a handful for my parents when I was little." Miranda said as she once Vivian started walking down the stairs to the main floor.

"I don't know about you, but I was." Vivian chuckled. I couldn't sit still for a moment. I'm sure there were many nights my mother was more than happy to see bed time come."

That statement got Miranda laughing as she agreed that her mother had probably been just as glad to see Miranda go to bed. However, her laughter stopped as they reached the bottom of the stairs and Miranda surprised Vivian by asking rather bluntly, "You like Jarrod, don't you?"

Vivian hadn't thought she'd done anything to give that fact away and, with the threat of Cliff Hyatt hanging over the family, she had been careful to keep busy with simply keeping an eye on the children. "Of course, I do. Why would I dislike him?" Vivian felt as if every one of her nerves were shaking. While she succeeded in keeping her voice neutral, it did no good. Miranda saw through her anyway.

"Why do you not admit how much you like Jarrod?" Miranda again questioned her, "Is it because of Mr. Hyatt? Because of what he's threatened to do," Miranda turned and faced Vivian with a rather determined look in her eyes, one that told Vivian that she was not going to get off the hook that easy.

For her part, Vivian wasn't sure if she should be annoyed that Miranda was asking such questions or grateful that she finally had a listening ear. After all, she had been wishing like crazy she had someone to talk to about the matter. In spite of the latter thought, Vivian might not have answered, only she had seen how determined Miranda could be once she got a burr under her saddle. "What does it matter?" Vivian asked as she headed into the living room. She'd told Silas and Victoria that, with their regular housekeeper away from a few days that she, Vivian, would make sure the dusting got done. "Jarrod thinks of me only as a friend and governess for Hope." She answered as she began dusting.

Miranda, who had been watching Jarrod and Vivian closer than anyone had thought, couldn't help it…she started laughing. Naturally that only served to annoy Vivian and she turned and snapped, "And just why is the truth so funny?"

"It's not the truth; is why!" Miranda shot back as she continued chuckling. "The two of you, you're worse than Nick and me I think. You and Jarrod; you both like each other and are afraid to admit it! If I were you, I wouldn't let anyone or anything keep you from admitting to tell the truth." She then softened the tone in her voice and quietly said, "To love someone and not to feel free to be with them and love them is a very sad place to be."

Vivian might have wondered what Miranda was talking about only, Victoria had already told her all about Miranda's days in Mexico, the fight for the Mexican people and the choice Miranda had made to go and fight for her people before returning to see if Nick still wanted her for his wife. "Yes it is, but…" she started to answer only to find her eyes widening and her mouth going shut as shock waves rolled over her as Jarrod, who had entered the house through the kitchen door, stepped into view. The look of one with mixed feelings in his eyes told both her and Miranda, who had whirled around when she saw Vivian's actions, that Jarrod had overhead every word.

Miranda quickly excused herself as she hurried and left the room-which was easy to do as the black haired three year old Jason has finding his way down the stairs.

An uncomfortable silence fell between Jarrod and Vivian until Jarrod actually stepped into the living room and broke the silence. "Cliff Hyatt has been seen, on an off, around the outskirts of Stockton. Sooner or later he's going to make a move." There was a great deal of concern in his voice as he spoke and slight fear in his eyes.

Vivian sighed inwardly. Life was life. Good and bad happened no matter what. She walked over to the window and looked at. She could see Victoria, Reverend Stacy and Mrs. Stacy standing on the front lawn visiting. "My father wasn't always so hard. When I was younger he had the ability to enjoy life no matter what. I remember he always had time for my older siblings and me, even after a long day's work."

While he and Vivian had had more than a few talks about her father, her past and many other things, Jarrod was confused. He'd told her about Cliff Hyatt, and she started talking about her father. Where was the connection between the two? Though, to be polite, he walked up beside her and asked, "What happened?"

Vivian shrugged took a deep breath and answered, "Life. Life happened. One of my older sisters was killed in a riding accident. My father was laid off from a very lucrative job, and a few other things. Instead of holding on and looking on the sunny side of life-being grateful for the good in our lives, he hid as it were and became cold and bitter. I came to see too late that by the time I was sixteen all I was doing was looking for the love that my father had once given me. It took me years to come to terms with the fact that I needed to do exactly what I'd been saying he needed to do-let go of my fear, look on the sunny side of life and like myself- before I could find any degree of happiness." She then turned and looked Jarrod in the eyes and said, "I have told you all about my days as a saloon girl, along with any other secrets I have ever kept from anyone." She paused, feeling as nervous as could be, "That should tell you how much I think of you. Miranda's right. I am very interested in you; however, I can live just fine with the knowledge that we are only friends… IF I know it's not because fear has been allowed to make that decision. Living in fear is no way to live."

While Jarrod still felt a great deal of concern residing in his heart, he lifted his hands and laid them on the side of Vivian's face and said as he started closing the distance between them. "Promise me to continue being extremely careful." He said as he covered her mouth with his, an action that had Vivian sliding her arms up his back and holding onto Jarrod; she had to as she felt as if her legs just might give out from under her if she didn't. By the time Jarrod pulled his head back, both he and Vivian found themselves holding onto the hope that Cliff Hyatt-whenever he chose to make his move-would not succeed in whatever plans he had made.

"Remember," Jarrod told Vivian as he smiled at her. "what I said."

"Yes, pappy," Vivian teased as she threw out the nickname she'd often heard Hope used with her uncle.

"I don't want to be your pappy." Jarrod growled softly as he pulled her to him and kissed her again.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Nick, who had built a two story, four bedroom houses not two miles from the main house, stood in his living room glaring at Thomas. The young boy was sitting in a chair his mother had placed in the corner of the room after telling him in no uncertain terms that he was not to move until his father arrived home.

 _"He was told to go no farther than two hundred yards away from the house." Miranda stood on the porch as their three year old son played near her feet; their other two children were up in their room playing. "McColl found him riding his horse in the south pasture and he was all by himself!"_

 _Nick didn't know what to do exactly. He understood all too well the need to feel unrestrained and free to roam the ranch. He also knew Jarrod was right when he reminded them that while, supposedly, Cliff didn't intend to kill any of them there was no guarantee that was the fact. Also Jarrod and the rest of the adults had all said they wouldn't put it past Cliff to kidnap one or more of the children and haul them off to who knows where. So, when Miranda had been unable to find Thomas, Nick, McColl and others had turned the dirt under their horses' feet into dust trying to locate the boy.  
_  
" **WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?** " Nick came out of his thoughts as he snapped at his son. Though, anyone who knew him well enough would tell you that, while Nick's volume was raised, the hot tempered rancher was not as loud as he could be.

"I felt like everyone was treating me like a baby, and I felt like a prisoner. I simply wanted to go for a ride." Thomas kept his eyes on his father. "I didn't mean to go so far away from the house." There was a slight quiver in his voice.

Nick felt his heart go out to the young boy and walked over to where he sat. He knelt down in front of him and, gazing on him with such a look of love and worry that it made Thomas feel a thousand times guiltier than he was already feeling. "We've told you before son; this isn't about what you are, or are not, capable of. It's about the fact that one very seriously wicked and sick man has threatened our family, meaning every Barkley that lives on this ranch could be in danger. Until we know if he's going to actually follow through on the threats he was overheard making, no one… and I mean NO ONE…" Nick emphasized the two words on purpose, "is to be out of sight." Nick paused as it finally dawned on him the one question that should have been asked long before now. "Where was Eon when you took off?" Eon was a red headed twenty-four year old ranch hand who had been working for the Barkleys for a couple of months and was supposed to be keeping an eye on things near the house.

Thomas didn't answer at first; he didn't want to get anyone in trouble. However, the glare that once again appeared in his father's eyes had the child quickly deciding to answer the question. "I told him I wanted to go riding. He said it was okay, but to see if Miss Vivian would go with me and for us to stick to the north pasture, because a few of the men would be working there and could help Miss Vivian if we needed them to. Only Miss Vivian said she couldn't because she had to keep Hope close to the house; she told me to wait and she'd take me at another time. Guess they're mad at me too, cause I didn't listen to them."

Nick stiffened when he heard his son's words and a mixture of disbelief and anger appeared in his eyes, and then shocked his son by jumping to his feet and running out the front door. Thomas might have stood up also, but his mother, who had heard the door slamming, appeared in the foyer looking rather confused. "Where did your father go?" Miranda asked knowing Nick had promised to help her in the kitchen, once he was through dealing with their eldest son.

Thomas repeated what he'd said and then asked as tears began forming in his eyes, "I got Eon into trouble, didn't I?"

"No," Miranda quickly assured his son he had not done such a thing. "You simply told the truth. When you do that, any consequences that follow are never your fault. If your father reacted that way when you told him what happened, then it's because he knows something we do not." She then proceeded to tell him that he was free to go up and play with his siblings, but that he was not to leave the house for any reason.

 **~oOo~**

"That doesn't make any sense." McColl, who had come out of the barn with Heath just as Nick tore into the yard of the main house, said after hearing what Nick had to tell them. "Eon knows full well no work is being done in the north pasture today."

"And Eon was around when Vivian gave Jarrod her word she'd keep Hope at the house today. Eon knows that Vivian is proving to be a woman of her word. Why would he tell Thomas to ask her to take him riding?" Heath asked as he looked at Nick. It was a question neither one of them bothered answering, as they knew what each other was thinking. "Where is Eon now?" Nick asked as he looked around.

"He asked if he could go into town. He said he had some personal business to take care of." McColl stiffened as he answered, wondering now just what that business was. "He didn't leave but twenty minutes ago. Depending on how hard he's riding…" He never got another word out before Nick and Heath were running towards the stables. Moments later both men were riding hard. Neither Heath nor Nick spoke a word as their horses' hooves beat upon the ground mile after mile. They had to catch up with Eon-or find him in town- and get some answers. Just as they thought they'd have to travel into Stockton, they saw Eon and they pushed their horses harder.

For his part, Eon was so caught up in his thoughts, that he did not hear the horses behind him until it was too late. Before he knew it, Heath had grabbed his reins and Nick's fist had flown across his face, knocking him off his horse. Before he could even think about getting up, Eon found the barrel of Nick's rifle under his chin. **"START TALKING…AND IT BETTER BE GOOD!"** Nick bellowed loud and clear.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

"What?" Jarrod, who had been working in his Stockton office, looked at his Nick, who had just dropped Eon off at the sheriff's and headed straight for Jarrod's office. Jarrod was shocked-but not really surprised-by what he's just heard. He'd expected something to happen sooner or later, just not by someone under their employ.

"Eon says someone left two hundred dollars and a note inside an envelope and nailed it to his back door." Nick growled. "He said the note told him that the sender knew of his gambling debts that were almost to the point of causing him some real problems. He said he was promised that if he could get one of the children and Vivian to go to the north pasture that he, the sender, would an additional two hundred dollars to help with those gambling debts. The man claims there was no signature on the letter and that he only took the money and did as he was told, because the sender was right about the money problems he has. I tell you Cliff Hyatt was behind what was at least a kidnapping attempt!" Nick then added, "Though, I don't get the man wanting Vivian. I mean, his threat implied hurting those you loved. He doesn't even know how much you like Vivian."

Jarrod sighed. "I told you Vivian ran off with a fellow when she was sixteen and then wound up working in a saloon as a saloon girl, remember?"

Nick exploded. "You're not going to say it was Mr. Hyatt are you?" He was going to be sick if that was the case.

"No," Jarrod shook his head and told him all about the man who had called himself Eric Patterson. "He took her down to El Paso, Texas only to be killed when he was caught cheating at cards. That's when she started working in the saloon I told you about. She only served the patron drinks, but more than once she had to politely laugh off a man's offers and tell him there were plenty of girls around to fulfill his desires. From what she told me," Jarrod shrugged his shoulders, "the patrons of the saloon never did appreciate the fact that she turned the offers down every time they were made." He paused as he leaned forward, "One of these men was Cliff Hyatt." He wasn't surprised by the shocked looked on Nick's face. Jarrod continued telling him about Cliff's trips out of state and how Cliff had some not so choice words for Vivian the last time she saw him after she had again turned down his advances." Jarrod leaned back in his chair. "I think our 'friend' sees an opportunity to kill two birds with one stone as it were."

Nick felt nothing except disgust towards the man called Cliff Hyatt, though he couldn't help but give an ever so slight chuckle. "Who could guess you and Vivian shared a common enemy?"

` One of the sides of Jarrod's mouth turned up and he too let out the smallest of chuckles. "No one," he answered and then grew extremely serious. "I'm sure you're right though. Mr. Hyatt is behind this," he agreed. "Just how long can Fred detain our former ranch hand?" He didn't like the idea of Eon being around to trick one of the children and Vivian into traveling anywhere unprotected.

"Until his trial date," Nick grinned from ear to ear. "Before the idiot realized I was talking about trying to lead Thomas and Vivian into a trap, he confessed to being guilty of stealing a few things off the ranch and selling them in attempt to get some money to go towards that debt I just told you about. All minor enough items, but it was a way to get him behind bars." It was a confession that Nick, for a change, had forced himself to listen to from beginning to end in spite of the fact he wanted to beat him senseless, as he wanted the evidence the guilty man was handing him.

Jarrod stood up, closing the file in front of him as he did so. Anything he had to do was going to be done from the ranch from now on. That is, until Cliff Hyatt was behind bars or in a grave. He had to be in a better position to keep an eye on Hope, Vivian and the rest of his family. The moment he thought that Jarrod realized he'd added Vivian into the family category without half thinking. This deal with Cliff just had to get over with. "Where's Heath?" Jarrod asked as he and Nick walked out of the office.

"He high tailed it back to his house the moment we had Eon secured." Nick answered and then added due to the confused look that appeared on Jarrod's face. "It doesn't take two men to take one prisoner to Fred, and he _wasn't_ escaping."

Jarrod saw the grin in his brother's eyes and the laughter in his voice. For a split second, he thought about asking Nick exactly how he and Heath secured their prisoner and then decided against it. Sometimes ignorance was bliss. The two continued talking as they headed for the livery stable, the whole time keeping their eyes wide open.

 **~oOo~**

Cliff paced around the small one room home Eon Briskell had lived in. Cliff shook his head as he saw a cot in the corner with a few nails sticking out of the wall near the foot of the bed. The cot was next to the pot belly stove and a couch sitting up against the south wall. A dresser sat next to the couch and a table sat next to the door way.

When Mr. Hyatt had hidden in the north pasture and waited all day for nothing, he had become outraged. He told himself that Eon had simply kept the hundred dollars and vowed to kill him. Only after having ridden to the home, he found it empty. He'd slipped into town in disguise to avoid detection by the sheriff and eventually learned the ranch hand had landed himself behind bars. Though, with the way rumors are, all Cliff learned for sure was he'd hired a thief to do his bidding.

He let out a growl, as he paced around the empty room muttering foul language and cursing Eon's name. Now who was he supposed to get to do his bidding? Everyone, aside from Eon Briskell, were extremely loyal to the Barkleys. He slammed his hands down on the table and let out an unearthly scream. Though, as frustrated as he was, Cliff swore up and down he would not give up. He would get his revenge against Jarrod Barkley and deal with Miss Vivian and her unacceptable rejection of him yet.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

"Oh no you don't!" Vivian kept a firm grip on the back of Thomas's shirt, as she told the house. Thomas had misunderstood something Vivian had said and lost his temper, in the process he'd picked up a stone and thrown it at the house. Fortunately it had only hit the side of the house and not a window. After his eight year old brother and six year old sister, along with Hope, to go back inside doing so, he'd said exactly what he thought when it came to the way the grownups were handling the deal with Mr. Hyatt and very vocally voiced some fears. Afterwards he'd tried to run off, only to find out just how fast Vivian really was.

"If you had simply asked me what I meant," Vivian barked as she marched Thomas into the house behind the other children, "I would have repeated myself, adding a bit of clarification along the way." She said as they entered the main house. She then softened her tone and added, "You can also speak to your parents about your fears which, in all honesty, are very justified."

"When I tell them!" Thomas' eyes widened in fear as he turned his head and looked at Vivian the best he could, ignoring the fact that she'd just agreed with him on his fears. "You're the governess! That's your job, isn't it?"

Vivian shook her head. 'So what, that doesn't mean I'm the scapegoat' was a thought that crossed her mind, but never escaped her lips. "No. You are the guilty culprit. You can face your parents with what you did. However, I will tell them everything you said concerning the way your parents and other adults are handling this situation while you can talk to them about your fears."

Thomas might have said something back, only Miranda, who had walked out of the study, had caught the last part of the conversation and was now standing with her arms folded and looking at Thomas. "Exactly what did he do and say? What fears?" Miranda kept an eye on her eldest, as she asked Vivian the question even though she could pretty well guess the answer to that one.

Vivian repeated what he'd said and then told Miranda that he could tell her exactly what he did as he said the words, along with the effect his choice had had on the other children, especially Hope. "They were words spurned on by the fears he voiced. I'll leave the two of you alone." Vivian said answered. "I'm going to talk with Hope." The child had looked rather frightened the moment Thomas had started throwing his temper tantrum, and had grown even more frightened when Thomas had thrown the rock and then began running. Vivian figured she had a child to go comfort.

 **~oOo~**

When Vivian knocked on Hope's bedroom door, she heard a soft 'if that's Tommy, stay out!" Vivian smiled and opened the door. She wasn't surprised to see Hope curled up into a ball on her bed. The child often did that if she was scared or upset. Making her way across the floor, Vivian sat down on the side of the bed. Before she could count to two, Hope was on her lap resting her head on Vivian's shoulder. "Tommy's wrong isn't he? That bad man isn't going to kill my Pappy is he? He's not going to kill you too or any of us is he?." She didn't care about anything else Tommy had said; it was the thought of losing the only father she knew or anyone else she loved-or dying herself- that scared the living daylights out of her.

Vivian had to count to ten and remind herself that everything Thomas had said and did was said out of fear and from being feeling cooped up far too long—or at least in his book it was far too long. If she didn't remind herself of that, Vivian knew she just might do and say a few things herself, thing she'd very much regret later. "Not if your Pappy, Nick, Heath, McColl and others have anything to do with it." She answered as she wrapped her arms around the young child. "You need to understand. Your cousin is very afraid and, unfortunately, is acting out because of it."

"I'm scared too, but I don't talk bad about everyone." Hope pulled back and looked up at Vivian.

Vivian smiled; however, before she could say anything Jarrod stepped into the room. "That's because you've got a bit more sense than your cousin right now."

"Pappy!" Hope flew off Vivian's lap and ran into Jarrod's arms; he'd knelt down the moment he saw Hope heading towards him.

He picked Hope up and walked over to the rocker, though not before asking Vivian to stay-she'd stood up and headed for the door the moment Jarrod picked Hope up. "You are not to worry about the things your cousin said. Mr. Hyatt is our…meaning all the adults-concern. I promise that as long as I have a say in it Mr. Hyatt will not succeed in hurting anyone in this family. Do you understand?"

Hope nodded, as she wrapped her arms around Jarrod and hugged him tight. "I love you, Pappy."

Jarrod felt his heart swell as he assured her he loved her as well. He then set her down and told her that her cousin Miranda was looking for her. Hope started beaming and ran off; she just loved playing with her six year old cousin, though she sort of wished her aunt and uncle had chosen a different name for her. It was so confusing to have two people with the same name in the house. Once Hope had left the room, Jarrod turned to Vivian. He took a deep breath and then shocked Vivian when he said, "Someone took a shot at Heath not an hour ago."

"How is he?" Vivian asked knowing that if Heath had been killed Jarrod would not be so calm. She was right.

"He's fine. The bullet nicked his arm, but that's it. Only Sharon's father was visiting and-needless to say-Mr. Callahan had a fit. He and Heath discussed the matter. Mr. Callahan has convinced Heath and Sharon it would be best if Sharon and the children go with her family while they go visit some relatives. Nick wanted Miranda to do the same with their children, only Miranda would have no part of it. She said she hasn't forgotten how to fight to protect what's hers."

Vivian wasn't blind. She could see the struggle inside Jarrod's eyes. "I'll take Hope and go wherever you want me to Jarrod, only I will state right now…I prefer to stay here."

Jarrod gave her a huge smile and chuckled. "Mother said, basically, the same thing. In fact, she's downstairs helping Silas with the last of the preparations for the family picnic she's been planning, though thanks to this incident with Heath, we're simply holding it in the backyard instead of going over to Heath's as we'd planned."

Vivian started to leave, saying she should help his mother and Silas, until Jarrod reached out and stopped her. "Not before I give you this." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small broach. "I know it's a week early only, with everything going on, I wanted you to have it. Happy Birthday a bit early," He said as he pinned the gold and blue broach on the front of the collar of her dress.

Vivian was at a loss for words. She recognized the broach as the one that she'd been admiring in the store the day before when she went shopping with Nick's wife. Only, Jarrod hadn't been with them. "I…I don't know what to say. How," she looked at him confusion in her eyes, "did you know?"

Jarrod smiled as he cupped her face in his hands. "A little birdie mentioned it. Like I said, Happy Birthday a bit early," He said as he slid his arms down around her waist and pulled her to him. "I told you the other day I didn't want to be your pappy. I want to seriously court you. He told her as he lowered his head. The kiss he was giving her might have turned into something more, only Hope and her cousin poked their heads in and started giggling and talking about fairytales and ladies with their knights in shining armor. Jarrod and Vivian quickly separated.

"Come on you two," Vivian said, her face a bit flushed from both the feelings Jarrod had once again aroused in her and from the embarrassment at being caught by the children, "Let's get you two downstairs."

Jarrod watched the three go and chuckled when he heard Hope say "I think Pappy likes you a lot" and Vivian doing her best to change the subject. He then walked over to the bedroom window. He could see Nick talking to McColl and a few of the family's long time ranch hands. Even with the distance between them, he could see how concerned everyone was. He sighed and turned away from the window. How he hated men like the Cliff Hyatt and the man's late brother, Cass. He sighed and sent a silent prayer upward, begging the man upstairs not to let him yet another love to due to the actions of a Hyatt.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

"There's got to be something we can do." Jarrod stood inside the sheriff's office talking Paul, the son of the former sheriff Fred Madden, who had retired two weeks ago. They had once again been discussing the attempted kidnapping, the incident with Heath being shot along with the fact that Cliff Hyatt continued being seen on the outskirts of town every now and then.

Paul couldn't have agreed with Jarrod more, as he was sure that Cliff Hyatt was not only a threat to the Barkleys and Vivian, but responsible for the small scale robberies that had started occurring in the area. He might not have thought the latter only additional evidence was starting to appear that was slowly tearing the man's "good" reputation into even more threads than it already had been. Only problem was, the sheriff had no way to prove what his guts were saying. He shrugged his shoulders. "I wish I knew what to tell you, but I don't." Paul leaned back in his chair giving Jarrod the same exact look Paul's father had on occasion. In fact, as much as Paul looked like his father, Jarrod could almost see Fred sitting in the chair for a moment.

Jarrod shook his head, as he sat down in a chair that sat across from Paul, on the other side of the desk. "I don't know; the children are about ready to drive everyone crazy, not that any of us blame them. With the way they are being kept in or extremely near the house, they can't help but act up now and then."

"The children in general or just Thomas?" Paul smiled, not resisting the urge to ask the question. He chuckled when Jarrod gave him a look that asked him if he, the sheriff, really had to ask that question.

"It's been Thomas mostly, only Hope is starting to get just as bad. She gave Vivian a run for her money the other day and even snapped at me." Jarrod had not liked having to deal with that one, especially since it meant hearing Hope crying in her bedroom.

Paul didn't speak for a moment and then he slowly asked, "I hate to say this, only maybe this is, in part, what Cliff wants."

Jarrod sat up straight and stared at Paul until he thought more on the sheriff's words. It was a type of agony wondering where or when the man might find a time and opportunity to strike. "What are we supposed to do?" Jarrod again leaned backwards as he thought on Cliff and those like him. "We can't simply pretend he's no longer a threat."

Paul gave him a sympathetic smile and answered, "No, but maybe you can find ways to make it so the children aren't feeling the pressure as well. Just," he chuckled, "don't ask me how to do that one. I'm single remember?"

Jarrod couldn't help it; he laughed. Paul was as good and honest a man as his father, Fred. "I'll remember that." Jarrod chuckled as he stood up and put on his hat. "I best get to the store. I'm supposed to meet Mother and Heath at the hardware store."

Paul Madden bade him goodbye and then began some paper work he had to do, all the time keeping the threat of Cliff Hyatt in the back of his mind.

 **~oOo~**

By the time Jarrod and Victoria walked into the main house, it was almost four o'clock. It was also quiet, almost too quiet. "Miranda! Vivian!" Victoria called out. Both she and Jarrod were relieved when Vivian stepped out of the dining room.

"Welcome home," Vivian smiled at Victoria and Jarrod. "The children are upstairs playing and Miranda is out in the barn helping Nick with one of the cows."

"I'm surprised the children aren't making more noise." Jarrod said as he walked into the living room and put his briefcase on the small table.

Vivian chuckled and told him he should have been home ten minutes ago. "It was so loud you'd have thought they would make the earth quake. I chased them upstairs. Guess I should have said all the children but Thomas is upstairs. He's in the barn with his parents."

Victoria went to say something only to be interrupted when Hope appeared at the top of the stairs. "PAPPY!" She squealed in delight and flew down the stairs and into the living room, clinging onto Jarrod as she did so. Naturally, it made all the adults smile.

"I think I've been forgiven." Jarrod smiled as he picked the young child up, though he inwardly sighed. Another year or two and he just knew the day of being able to pick Hope up would be a thing of the past.

"May we go on a picnic, Pappy?" Hope asked as laid her head on his shoulder. "I promise not to act like Thomas. I'll listen and won't run off."

Jarrod, his mother and Vivian couldn't help but smile in amusement. Out of all the grandchildren, Thomas and Hope were complete opposites yet they were the closest too. Jarrod looked at his mother-due to the conversation they'd had in town, one they'd continued on the way home. When Victoria gave him a small nod, Jarrod sat Hope down on the floor and answered, "What do you say all of us take a little vacation and go to the lodge?"

"Really?" Hope's eyes widened as she looked at her grandmother and Vivian, and then back at Jarrod.

"Really," Victoria and Jarrod both said at the same time, and then smiled wide as Hope went running out of the room and up the stairs squealing with delight; the latter earned her a gentle reprimand from Jarrod.

"I'm going to go talk to Silas." Victoria smiled at Jarrod and then left the room.

Vivian kept her eyes on Jarrod as he walked over to the table where the drinks were kept. If it wasn't for the look she'd seen in his eyes, Vivian would have thought his announcement meant that Cliff Hyatt was no longer a threat. As it was, she walked up to Jarrod after he'd poured himself a drink and drank it down. Putting her hand on his arm, she asked with great concern in her voice, "What are you not saying?"

Jarrod put his glass down and, taking her by the arm, led her out of the house. He didn't want to chance the children hearing anything he and Vivian had to say. Once they were outside, he led her to the garden. "The trip is only so the children will, hopefully, have a chance to relax and not worry about Mister Hyatt."

Tired of living day to day, wondering when Cliff would make his next move, Vivian snapped angrily. "I can't help but wish that man would do whatever he's going to do. This is ridiculous." Then, before she had time to think about it tears were falling down her cheeks. It was an action that had Jarrod quickly pulling her to him and holding her as tightly.

"I…I'm sorry; I don't know what came over me." Vivian started to pull back, only to find Jarrod pulling her gently forward again.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. This is taxing on your nerves as it is all of us. Fred Madden and his wife had said they would give you a place to stay while we were up at the lodge, only please, come with us. My mother and sister in laws will be with us." Jarrod stroked the top of her head and then ran his hand down the length of her hair.

"You might not be courting me in the public eye only," she sighed, "People are still beginning to talk about us; they'll talk even more. And, who's to say Cliff won't follow us and make trouble for us at the lodge?" Vivian asked, though she made no attempt to move, needing the solace she was finding in his arms.

When it came to people talking, Jarrod knew the reason people had learned he was interested in Vivian for the mere fact he'd had people tell him…her father had openly stated that he couldn't see what Jarrod saw in Vivian. Why couldn't the man accept that his daughter was a very intelligent and bright woman who had a solid handle on life now and leave well enough alone? When it came to Cliff Hyatt, Jarrod wasn't going to deny he had the same concerns. "First, let people talk. Their talk won't change a thing. Second, I can't promise you Cliff won't try something, only know this, we'll have men following us even if the children don't know it. Please, come with us. We need to do our best to relax, and I won't be able to do that if I'm constantly wondering if you're okay." Jarrod said he pulled back enough to look into her eyes, promising himself the moment this ordeal was behind them he was going to deal with her father. She deserved better than he was giving her.

While Vivian was still very much afraid of what Cliff Hyatt might do, she agreed they all needed to do as Jarrod said. "I'll go." She answered, resting the side of her face against his chest. Nothing more was said as the two stood in silence and let the soft breeze that was blowing sooth their anxious nerves.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N It has come to my attention that I failed to clarify that, due to previous rejections, Vivian does not dress in such a manner as to attract an over amount attention to her. HOWEVER, Jarrod has come to see just how beautiful she is. I am sorry for failing to do that. And, with Nick and Heath both married? I saw (still don't) a reason to say what they thought her looks...especially they are very in love and faithful to their wives. No, they does not make them blind...just that-in my opinion-what they think of her looks matters very little right now. Maybe later comments will be made. I have no idea as of yet.

Chapter Sixteen

"Stop it!" Mrs. Bowman, who was sitting in her chair next to their elegantly set kitchen table, had had enough of her husband's childish talk about Vivian and the fact that she was going to the lodge with the Barkleys, set down her utensils and turned on her husband. "I can understand your feelings towards our daughter in the beginning. After all, you had no clue if she would really change her ways. However, it's been seven years, close to eight now, since Vivian returned to us. Tell me one time, just one time, that she's ever said or did anything to give us cause to worry sense returning home? And," she pointed her finger at her husband as an even angrier tone came into her voice, "don't you dare say a word about her quitting the dressmaking job to go work for the Barkleys. There is nothing, absolutely nothing, wrong with that. And, of course," she smiled as she leaned back in her chair and laid her hand on the table in front of her, "she has caught Jarrod Barkleys' eye! She's a very beautiful woman who has -in spite of all the road blocks you put up-read every book that she could get her hand on and,basically, given herself a college education!" She paused deciding against telling her husband just how many talks Jarrod and she had concerning Vivian and the fact that Jarrod not only enjoyed the intellectual conversations he'd had with Vivian, but loved her sense of humor and the love she had for his nieces and nephews. If she did that, she'd have to admit that she'd asked Jarrod not to talk to Mr. Bowman about his intentions quite yet…as she had still been hoping that her husband would open his eyes on his own. However, she had now given that hope up. She continued chastising her husband, asking he'd ever bothered talking to Jarrod about his interest in Vivian.

"Of course, I haven't." Mr. Bowman replied in a very defensive tone of voice. "She was simply his niece's governess at first. But this trip…"

"There is nothing wrong with Vivian going with the BARKLEYS to their lodge!" Mrs. Bowman interrupted, as she pushed her chair back and stood up, her eyes spitting fire. She refused to listen to anymore of her husband's unkind words. "Vivian would never go if there was anything inappropriate connected to the small excursion! Why do you insist on insinuating there is? Why do you continue to distrust Vivian's actions and bad mouth her good name, and it is good now!"

Mr. Bowman squirmed under his wife's ire. He wanted to defend his actions only, if truth be known, he knew he was in the wrong. His wife was right. Vivian had never done or said anything since coming home to give them any cause for concern. She'd worked hard at living right and doing her best. Still, he had held her past against her. "I don't know." He bowed his head ever so slightly, his voice low.

Mrs. Bowman didn't know why only, for a split second, the hands of time turned back...back to happier times and then the trials that had come. In that second, she was shocked to have a strong thought _'He blames her for her sister's death'_ come into her mind. After recovering from receiving such a revelation she once again laid into her husband.

"What do you mean, I blame her?" Mr. Bowman's head shot up as he once again went into defensive mode.

"You blame her for her sister's death!" Mrs. Bowman repeated the phrase once more. "She was the one who encouraged Laura in her desire to overcome her fear of horses. She was the one who took her sister to the riding lessons!" Mrs. Bowman's fury climbed even higher. "You've been blaming Vivian all these years for something that Laura eventually decided to do on her own, and for an accident that was completely out of her control! And now, with a true gentleman like Jarrod looking at Vivian as a serious prospect, you've ignored the fact that everyone knows a very evil man is out there threatening the Barkley family and put your own daughter into danger." When Mr. Bowman started to object to his wife's last statement she exploded even more. "Don't deny it! You, like everyone else, know about the threats, but you paid it no mind! No," she put her hands on the table and leaned forward, throwing the fire in her eyes straight into her husband's face as she said, "you saw a light in Vivian's eyes that hasn't been there before and you couldn't wait to speculate about it out in public, instead of asking her or me about it! If you had," she hissed as she put her hands on her hips, "I could have told you a lot of things!" She then straightened up and, while she lowered her voice, talked with just as much conviction as she'd been doing. "No wonder Vivian left home when she did, I would have too! And, I'll tell you this much. If anything happens to her or any one of the Barkleys, you can pack your things and leave…or I can be the one to leave. I really don't care which one it is as I have a few friends I could turn to for help!" She turned around and stormed out of the room, leaving her husband sitting in stunned silence.

Mr. Bowman sat in the uncomfortable silence that fell upon him once his wife had left the room. Hr words were ringing in his ears, though "You blame her!' and '…put your own daughter in danger'', along with her promise to leave if any harm came to Vivian or the Barkleys. "Heaven forgive me," he hung his head in shame as he admitted the truth of his wife's words. He _had_ blamed Vivian for something that she had nothing to do with. He had constantly made her life a living hell as it were. The guilty feeling that was now his companion grew tenfold as he suddenly recalled a moment where he had been talking outside the bank and, for the first time, saw a gentlemen standing in the alley listening to every word he'd said. Instantly, Mr. Bowman literally felt rather sick as he realized what hatred had been in the man's eyes, and he couldn't help but wonder if that stranger had been the man everyone referred to as Cliff Hyatt himself and if he, Mr. Bowman, had just handed the man information that never should have been discussed in public. For the first time in years, Mr. Bowman began praying in earnest for the welfare of his daughter and for all she cared for.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

The sound of the children's laughter could be heard ringing around the outside of the cabin, and it only grew louder as the children chased Vivian and Miranda around in the clearing next to the lodge. Jarrod, who had been playing with them moments before, found his way to the porch and sat opposite next to a small outdoor table opposite of Heath. Heath looked to be a hundred miles away.

"I'm sorry Heath." Jarrod understood very well where his brother's thoughts were. He would have told Heath that he should have gone with Sharon and her family, only he his blond haired brother had already stated quite firmly he wasn't running from Cliff Hyatt… and Sharon had backed him up on it.

Heath came out of his thoughts and gave Jarrod a crooked smile. "Not your fault Cliff's as bad as his brother. I just wish my father in law and I could have gotten a better look at who shot at me. As it is, all I can say is that, yes, the shooter and Cliff Hyatt both have the same hair color-if they're not one in the same person." He looked past Jarrod and added as he watched Vivian catch Hope and twirl her around in the air. "She's a good one. When are you going to marry her?"

Why his brother's words startled him Jarrod had no clue; still, they did and it took him a second to answer. When he did, his voice was quiet and-as he spoke, failing to hide his trepidation. "I've tried a couple of times to ask her." Jarrod replied and then added, due to the fact that he could see his mother standing near the front window of the lodge. "Mother said she thinks I'm letting fear stop me."

Heath agreed with his mother; still, he could understand Jarrod's fear too. It had hurt like all get out to watch Jarrod grieve for Beth; he didn't want to see his eldest brother go through that again. "You have reason for concern, just don't let that concern keep you from living or you just might lose any chance to spend any length of time with her. Now," Heath gave him another crooked smile and said, "Why don't you go re-join them. It might help you relax."

Jarrod would have told Heath that he, Jarrod, was relaxed only he knew Heath would see right through him. Besides, he did need loosen up. Standing, Jarrod smiled. "I think I'll do that." He headed down the few steps that led up to the two story lodge. Once he had joined Vivian, Miranda and the children, Heath could have sworn the noise level went up more than a few notches. Heath smiled, stood up and went inside.

For his part Jarrod feigned shock when Nick's son, Jason, grabbed him by the leg. The almost four year old child laughed and called out "Hope! Tommy! I got him!" Hope and the others simply laughed and continued playing for another thirty minutes. Only when Victoria appeared on the porch and called out that lunch was ready, did the group disband their playing.

 **~oOo~**

Vivian stood in front of the lodge's kitchen room window looking outside. She could see storm clouds in the sky growing darker. She hoped that meant the first rain of autumn would arrive soon. She just loved a good rain storm and the smell afterwards. She could hear the children playing with Miranda up in the loft. They had wanted to play outside as they had the day before, only Victoria, Miranda and Vivian had all three pointed out that it did not look as if the weather was going to allow that , with Victoria and Jarrod both lying down in their respective rooms for a rest and Heath and Nick playing a game of chess in the living room, Vivian had a few moments of peace and quiet to let her thoughts wander. That in itself wasn't bad, only the fact that her thoughts continued to turn to Jarrod and the fact that Mr. Hyatt was sure to cause more trouble for him-along with the rest of the family- was making it extremely hard to concentrate on anything else. So deep in thought was she, that she practically jumped out of her skin when she felt two arms wrapping themselves around her waist and pulling her backwards.

"I thought you were sleeping!" Vivian chuckled as she turned her head sideways and saw the grin Jarrod's face.

"I tried, even caught a few minutes, but that was it." He turned her around and looked into her eyes. "I think it was because I had my and Heath's conversation stuck in my mind, and it kept repeating itself around in my head." He went on to tell her almost everything he and Heath had talked about, along with the fact that Victoria had basically repeated the same things later that day.

Vivian blushed when he started saying how his mother and Heath told him he'd better grab a good thing while he had a chance; he then added that ironically Nick had cornered him that night and pretty much the same things. "They're right. I've let the fear that Cliff would kill you like Cass killed Beth stop me from asking you to be more than my girlfriend." He whispered as he kissed the side of her face. "I can't promise what the future will bring; and I'm still terrified of losing your to one of Cliff's bullets only, please," he kissed her cheek and gazed back into her eyes, "say you'll marry me."

Vivian felt both excitement and great concern. While she'd never admitted it out loud, she had similar fears when it came to losing Jarrod and Hope.

"Vivian?" Jarrod cupped her face in his hands when she did not answer. When he looked into her eyes, Jarrod quickly guessed what the problem was. "Heath is right. With Cliff out there somewhere just waiting for what he considers the right time, we are justified in being concerned. However," He rested his forehead against hers and said softly, "But we can't let them stop us from living either. Say yes, say you'll marry me."

"For better or for worse," Vivian answered as she ran her hands up his back and accepted the kisses he began giving her.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

The lightning flashed and the thunder rolled through the sky. Jarrod made his way to the room Hope was sharing with six year old Miranda only to find his heart jumping out of his body. The girls were gone! He quickly headed to the room Vivian was using. He knocked on the door and entered the room, after Vivian had called out for him to enter.

Jarrod felt a wave of relief wash over him and a grin spread when he saw Vivian sitting in a rocker that sat in the corner of the room with Hope curled up on her lap; the child was fast asleep. "Do you know where little Miranda is?" He asked quietly as continued smiling upon the scene that had met his eyes.

"She's with her parents." Vivian chuckled. "I took her there after Hope and she woke me up; they were afraid of the storm."

Due to the laughter in her eyes as she told him the girls had woke her up, he couldn't resisting asking, "And just how did they wake you up?"

Vivian laughed and replied, "They flew through the door and practically flew through the air before landing and diving under the covers, one on each side of me. Just," she giggled, "don't ask me how they managed to do that all in one action. For the life of me, I never could as a child. Though, believe me, I tried at times." She then stopped laughing and grew very serious. "Jarrod, it wasn't just the storm that scared them. They both hug onto me tightly and said something about seeing a face in their window. I would think it was just their wild imaginations only…" her voice trailed off as Hope stirred in her sleep.

Jarrod felt chills go down his spine. They had men who were supposed to be watching them and they all had specific instructions to stick close enough that they could help if needed, but not close enough as to scare the children. If the children hadn't been seeing things, could Cliff Hyatt have gotten close enough to the lodge without being seen? He didn't like it. He went to say something, only to hear a pounding on the door.

McColl's son, David, who had insisted on being one of their guards, was calling out their names. Jarrod hurried out of Vivian's room which was towards the back of the lodge and hurried up the hallway. Heath and Nick were also leaving their rooms and heading towards the door. However, it was still Jarrod who made it to the door first.

"I'm sorry, Jarrod." David said as he took off his hat and stepped inside the lodge. "I need to talk to you." His eyes added 'and your brothers' as he looked at Nick and Heath.

After what Vivian had told him, Jarrod figured he knew what it was about. "Why don't we step out onto the porch?" He looked at his brothers and David and then turned to Victoria and Miranda-who had also come out of their rooms. "Why don't you get the children back in their beds?" He spoke to Miranda and his mother as he looked at the other young children poking their heads out of the rooms they were sleeping in. Jarrod received no arguments from either woman, while the children asked what was wrong, only to be told that Mr. McColl hadn't asked to talk to them.

Once the men were out on the porch and the door was shut, Jarrod and his brothers looked at David. "It's almost midnight; what is it?" Jarrod asked only to have his heart skip a beat when he glanced around the darkened land surrounding the lodge and realized David had not only ridden up on his own horse, but that there was another horse and a body was draped over it.

"Who's that?" Nick, who had had the same feeling come over him when he'd realized David had not exactly come to the lodge empty handed, barked as loudly as he dared.

"It's Thad Barnes," David took a deep breath and sighed as he thought on the blonde haired, twenty five year old young man who had worked for the Barkleys for roughly five years and had gladly taken on the job of being one of the men guarding the Barkley family. "I found him a mile from here as I was making my rounds; he's been shot in the back and," David paused, "I'm not sure, only I could have sworn I saw someone running away from the lodge as it came into my view."

Shock rolled over all the Barkleys as their eyes widened and they sucked in their breath. Jarrod decided right there and there to tell the men what the girls had told Vivian. "It's Cliff. I know it is!" He said as he finished telling them why the girls had gone into Vivian's room; he hit the top of the outdoor chair that he stood next to as he did so.

"You bet your bottom dollar it is!" Nick once again barked as loud as he dared. "The lunatic has killed Thad and he was here to get you or one of us, maybe even Vivian! Good thing we secured all the windows before we went to bed or I dare say he'd have gotten one or both of the girls!" No one argued with Nick.

After they talked awhile longer, it was decided that Heath would go with David and take Thad's body back to Stockton, but not before letting the other men know what had happened and to warn them to be extra alert. When it came to Nick and Jarrod, they decided it was best if they took turns staying up for the duration of their trip which only had two days to go.

 **~oOo~**

Cliff-who had changed his mind when it came to killing no one himself-sat in the corner of the Stockton saloon fuming mad. In the dark, he' had mistaken Thad for Heath. That being the case, he'd hide tailed it back to town to sit and wait to see the Barkley's agony as they brought their dead brother back. Of course, he'd come up with the perfect alibi in case anyone questioned him, only to watch David and Heath ride in town with a dead ranch hand. Once they'd gone to the sheriff's the two men had headed back out. Just how lucky could one family get? As Cliff drank down the last shallow of his drink, he swore to make yet another attempt at getting some form of revenge and this time he would not fail.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N I have come to realize I failed to mention that in this story the lodge isn't really supposed to be all that far from the ranch, maybe ten or so miles.

Chapter Nineteen

Vivian and Miranda both laughed as they looked out the kitchen window and watched Nick and Jarrod playing with the children in the clearing, while Victoria sat in chair in the living room working on some needlework. The two men were so good with the children and it showed. Then, due to a comment Miranda had made, Vivian gave her a kindly smile. "When it comes to Hope, I'm sure Audra knew how good you and Nick would have been with her. I would think it would have been a hard choice to make; that is, hard for her and her husband to decide exactly who to name as guardians." She then turned away from the window and walked into the living room.

Miranda might have stayed in the kitchen, only she'd seen the sad look in Vivian's eyes, and it puzzled her. Turning away from the window, she followed Vivian. "It always helps to talk." She kept her eyes on Vivian as she sat down opposite Vivian.

Victoria, who had stopped working when Vivian entered the room and saw the troubled look upon her face, said the same thing as Miranda. "You can always speak freely with us. I would hope you would know that."

For a moment Vivian said nothing as she looked at the ring that was now on her left hand; it turned out that Jarrod had bought the ring before they ever left Stockton. "When I was younger, I used to dream about my father walking me down the aisle." She shook her head as she stood up and walked over to the fireplace which, by night time, would hold a small fire in it and shook her head. "He isn't exactly very forgiving. Because of my past, he-like many people-insist on thinking I'm lying when I say I never laid with a man in 'that' way. They say I'm soiled goods and think I'm only good for anyone they don't care about. While there was I time I couldn't blame people for questioning my integrity because of the things I had done, I have changed! Goodness, it's been almost eight years! Isn't that a bit long to be holding someone's past against them? I'm not sure whether I want him at the wedding or not. How bad is that?"

Miranda and Victoria both felt sad for the woman in front of them. Why did so many in society find it necessary-as she just said-to hold onto any deeds long since over. "His actions have greatly hurt you. You would not be human if you did not have mixed feelings." Miranda answered as she made her way to Vivian. "Whatever you decide I know this family will stand by you. Just ask mother," Miranda threw a huge smile towards her mother in law who was smiling back at her.

Vivian couldn't help but smile as she could see, hear and feel the support the two women were giving her; and it felt good to know they were speaking the truth. Jarrod and his family would stand behind her on whatever she decided. Their conversation might have continued only the front door opened and Nick, Jarrod and the children all entered the lodge. The serene and quiet feeling that had been in the room instantly vanished as Thomas, 'little' Miranda, Hope and Christopher ran through the living room and down the small hallway.

"We won gran'ma!" Jason, who had turned four during the trip, ran over to Victoria and climbed up on her lap.

Victoria, Vivian and Miranda smirked and held in any laughter that wanted to come as they looked at Nick and Jarrod who were grinning from ear to ear.

Nick looked at Jarrod and said, "Guess we just have to run faster, dear brother, or we'll never win any races with them."

"Guess so," Jarrod slid his arm around Vivian and smiled wide at her as Nick wrapped his around Miranda. "Though, I'm not really interesting in winning any child's game anyway." That comment earned him chuckles from his mother, brother and sister in law while Vivian blushed at what he was indirectly saying. The five continued talking until Victoria excused herself when little Miranda poked her head into the living room and asked her grandmother if she was going to read her and the other children a story as she had promised to do earlier. Vivian and Miranda too excused themselves as they had supper to cook.

Once they left Nick sat down on a chair that set against the wall and looked at Jarrod, who had moved to the side of the window. For a moment neither brother spoke. Finally Nick broke the silence. Leaning back in the sofa, he looked at Jarrod and said, due to the look of concern he could see in his brother's eyes. "You still think Cliff is around."

Jarrod nodded as he kept one eye out the window. "I can't shake the feeling he's out there watching, just waiting to make his next move. At least, with the exception of seeing Cliff looking through the window-which I just know it was him-the rest of this trip has been pleasant for the children. Tomorrow can't come fast enough." Jarrod said as he thought about the fact they would all be heading back to the ranch in the morning.

Nick heard what Jarrod was not saying and he sighed. "We have to believe he won't hurt Hope or Vivian, Jarrod. We just have to."

Jarrod closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them back up. "It's been years since I felt like this Nick, only I feel as if I'm in a dream, one that I'm afraid someone will wake me up from. Vivian's the best thing to happen to me in a long time. I can't lose her due to another Hyatt."

Nick didn't have to be told that. He'd seen the light in both Jarrod's and Vivian's eyes. "You'll keep her. You deserve a beautiful and intelligent woman. Hope deserves someone like her in her life too."

At first Jarrod couldn't help but stare at Nick. His brother had never made any comments about Vivian's looks before. Then again, he couldn't help but chuckle; maybe, Miranda had a lot to do with that one. The two often acted like they were still on their honeymoon, and he seldom commented on another woman's looks, not that he didn't notice. He just seldom made any vocal comments about them.

"I hope you're right, dear brother." Jarrod glanced towards the kitchen. "I sincerely hope you're right."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

"Where's Tommy?" Nick asked Jarrod, who was sitting on the couch after loading his and Hope's things into the wagon. Nick walked into the living room carrying some of the luggage they'd brought to the lodge. "I need him to get his things out into the wagon."

"Hope left her doll in the barn yesterday. She and Vivian went to find it; Tommy wanted to go with them." Jarrod answered and then felt his heart skip a beat as he realized just how long the three had been gone. He jumped to his feet telling Nick something was wrong; he just knew it!

"HOPE! VIVIAN" Jarrod called out as he flew off the porch and looked around. Then, because the barn door was open, he headed towards the barn. One very loud 'THOMAS!' rang out from Nick a split second after Jarrod called for Hope; the dark haired rancher had not hesitated to follow Jarrod.

Both brothers continued to call out until they entered the barn. It was completely empty except for Hope's doll which still lay in the far left hand corner of the barn where she'd left it the night before. Their hearts jumped a beat when they saw the necklace Miranda had given Vivian lying next to the doll.

"He has them, or someone he hired has them!" Jarrod said figuring there was no need to clarify whom he was talking about. Though, with the men who were supposed to be watching the lodge, how had an abduction of any kind taken place? They turned and hurried out of the barn.

By that time Victoria and Miranda, along with the rest of the children were standing outside the lodge. Also, McColl, another ranch hand, who had seen Jarrod and Nick running towards the barn, were now standing near the porch next to their horses

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? HAVE YOU SEEN THOMAS, HOPE OR VIVIAN?" Nick bellowed as soon as the men stopped their horses. He wasn't about to apologize for bellowing, as the men were supposed to be keeping an eye on the lodge.

Having been told by Miranda why her husband and Jarrod had ran out to the barn, and upon hearing Nick asking about the children and Miss Vivian, Duke McColl stiffened and went pale. "We didn't see a thing and we have been watching…." McColl's eyes widened as he realized something very important…a small portion of the back of the barn, and the area near it, was constantly hidden from view due to the trees and other shrubbery that stood behind, or near, it! "Doesn't the barn have a back door, one that …." He never finished his sentence, nor did he receive an answer as Jarrod and Nick gasped and ran back into the barn. Sure enough, when they checked the back door it wasn't locked!

Jarrod opened the door up and looked outside. His heart sank when he saw more than one set of footprints leading away from the back of the barn. He might have let out a string of cuss words only Nick was doing it for him. The two brothers ran back out to McColl and told him what they'd found.

"We need to start following those tracks like yesterday!" Nick barked only to have Jarrod snap back, telling his brother he didn't have to be told something he already knew. The men then began discussing their various options.

"We need more men to help with a search, but we also need to make sure the rest of the family make it safely back to the ranch." Jarrod said, doing his best to control the panic he was feeling inside.

However, before any decisions could be made everyone saw Heath riding hard towards them; the blond haired rancher had high tailed it out of Stockton as soon as he'd finished talking with the sheriff and the family of the slain ranch hand. Once he brought Charger to a halt, Jarrod repeated everything he'd just told McColl.

Heath's didn't hesitate a moment. "I can ride alongside the women."

"No, you won't!" Victoria, who had finished talking to Miranda, walked up to her sons with a fierce look of determination upon her face. "Miranda and I are both more than capable of getting the rest of these children safely back to the ranch! You men need to go find Vivian and the children. Mr. Hyatt may not have them, only whoever does is working with him. The sooner you start the search the better!"

Miranda, who had been standing nearby with her youngest in her arms, repeated Victoria's words and told the men to do whatever they had to find Tommy, her niece and future sister in law.

Victoria's sons might have argued with the two women, only they knew it was useless, besides both women were more than capable of handling a gun. "Take this." Nick handed Miranda a pistol. He would have offered his mother a firearm, only Victoria had been carrying a small derringer in her small handbag ever since they'd come to the lodge. He then hurried and mounted his horse and joined the other men in the search for Vivian and the missing children while Victoria and Miranda headed back to the lodge.

 **~oOo~**

Thomas and Hope clung to Vivian as Cliff forced them to walk quickly to the wagon hidden in some trees a good mile away from the lodge. Once there he roughly pushed them into the back of a wagon. A gentleman with brown hair and a brown beard sat in the driver's seat while a red haired fellow who looked to be in his late twenties sat on a horse next to the wagon. "I thought you said we'd only have one prisoner." The driver said after Vivian and the children were in the back of the wagon.

Cliff let out an amused chuckle. "I got lucky. Now, stop jawing at me and let's get going!"

If Vivian could, she would have wiped off the smile that appeared on Cliff's face. As it was, she thought back to the barn and the abduction that had just taken place.

" _I know I left it in here." Hope said as she, Vivian and Thomas entered the barn, and they began searching the barn. It didn't take Hope long to spot the doll, and she ran towards it, only to find a gentleman stepping out from behind a post and covering her mouth before pulling her to him, a gun in his hand._

 _Vivian gasped. She too could have screamed only she feared Cass-who she recognized instantly-would pull the trigger. Thomas automatically grabbed onto Vivian. "Let her go, Cass. She's just a child!" She would have asked him how he'd gotten into the barn undetected only she could see the back door from where she stood and guess he'd used it._

 _"No way, I'm taking her with me." An evil grin appeared on his face, "And you and that boy can just come with me."_

 _Wanting desperately to get Thomas out of the situation Vivian tried to reason with Cliff. "I'll come with you, but leave Thomas here. He'll stay right here, until someone comes looking for us. Won't you Tommy?"_

 _Tommy didn't like it, but he didn't want to go with the man in the barn either. "I'll hide up in the loft if you want me to." He answered._

 _"NO!" Cliff snapped and nodded towards the back door. "Get in front of me now!"_

 _Again, Vivian would have argued only she feared for Hope's life. "Fine," she said glaring at Cliff. Then she bent down and hugged Thomas, assuring him that he would be alright. While she hid her face from Cass, she grasped her fine necklace and gently yanked on it and let it drop to the floor. The necklace was a cherished possession; a much loved gift from Jarrod. She knew leaving it behind would be a sure sign that they had left unwillingly._

 _Unbeknownst to her, Cliff had seen the necklace slide off. However, thinking it was simply an accident he said nothing. He told himself it was a good thing as the necklace was too good for the likes of her anyway._

'Please,' Vivian thought silently as the wagon started moving, 'help Jarrod and the others find us before it's too late'

A/N I had a comment on the other site that I post on, one where the reader had the necklace being the same one she had been given earlier. It is not. Yes, things should have been clarified only they weren't.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

Vivian and the children sat inside a mine; the children were tied to the same post while she was tied to another. The driver and the man who had ridden alongside the wagon, who turned out to be brothers- Owen and Adam Gray from Modesto-and Cliff had stepped outside the mine to talk. Vivian took advantage of the time alone to question Thomas, who had had a look of recognition come into his eyes as they drew near the mine. "You know this place don't you?"

Thomas hesitated as he did know it, only he wasn't supposed to. After a moment he nodded. "It's one of the old mines father said my grandfather once tried to mine only there's nothing in it. My friend Corey and I have explored it many times when our families have gone on short camping trips." He then admitted they'd explored it without permission and that he knew the area well, well enough to get back to the ranch without a problem, as the ranch was only a few miles away. While Vivian knew what chances he and his friend had taken, she wasn't about to lecture him on the point. "Do you still have your pocket knife in your pants pocket, and is there a back way out of here?"

Again, Thomas nodded and grew excited as he saw what Vivian was getting at, or at least at what he thought she was getting at. "Yes, to both questions." He bit his lower lip and started trying to get to his pocket knife. It took a few moments before he had the knife in his hands. He began to cut at the ropes, only to be shocked as Vivian began instructing him to take his cousin once he and she were free and flee through the tunnels he'd admitted to knowing. "Get her out the back way and hightail it back to the ranch."

"But what about you?" Tommy didn't like the idea of leaving Miss Vivian behind. "You can come with us."

"No," Vivian forced herself to stick with the idea that had come into her head. "Mr. Hyatt thinks he has two scores to settle. He's thinking to settle those scores at one time. He can't do that if we're not together. Now, hurry! Get yourself and Hope free!" She urged him as she could hear Cliff and the Gray brothers talking loudly, though it sounded like Cliff and Owen were the angrier of the three. They were arguing what to do with the children and her. She was afraid they'd stop arguing and come back inside before the children had a chance to escape.

Tommy wanted to argue with Vivian only he was too afraid too. Soon he had cut through the ropes securing him and Hope to the post.

"Get out of here now!" Vivian urged them.

Hesitating only a moment, Thomas took a hold of Hope's hand and started running down a nearby tunnel.

Vivian let out a long draw out breath and prayed like crazy that Thomas would successfully get his cousin and himself out of the mine. She then waited nervously for Cliff Hyatt and his 'friends' to return.

Had Cliff known what was going inside he wouldn't have argued with Owen so long. As it was, the two men argued a solid forty five minutes before Cliff, tired of trying to convince Owen to settle for whatever money he could get from selling the children to the gypsies as he, Cliff, had his own plans for Vivian, put his foot down and told the man that 'it's my way or no way.' Before he knew it, Cliff found himself having to shoot Owen or be killed himself. He silently cursed and then asked Adam if he had anything else to say. While he was angry at Owen being killed, Adam decided any revenge he now wanted from Cliff would just have to wait until he, Adam, got paid when he got rid of the children.

"I'll do it your way." He told Cliff and then agreed to stay outside and act as guard. Cliff then went back inside, telling himself that at least now he only had to find a way to cheat one man out of the Gypsy's money instead of two. However, the moment he walked in and saw the children gone, he exploded.

"Where are they? How did they get loose?" He screamed as he stormed over to where Vivian sat still tied to the post; Vivian said nothing.

"I asked you where they went!" Cliff screamed again as he let his hand fly across Vivian's face.

Although the slap hurt like all get out, Vivian continued to remain silent. There was no way she was going to betray any member of the Barkley family, adult or child made no difference to her. They all meant the world to her. And, every moment she held out held a better chance for Thomas and little Hope; they had been gone almost an hour. Vivian prayed they were at least safe, and dared to hope help was also on its way.

Naturally Vivian's silence only served to infuriate Cliff and he knelt down in front of her and slapped her again. "If you don't tell me where those brats are, I'll make you pay! I promise you that!" Cliff eyes took on an even wilder look as his eyes wandered over his prey.

Inwardly, Vivian gulped but she said nothing. If her silence meant the children's safety, then she wasn't speaking a word.

~oOo~

Nick, Jarrod, McColl and the others that had joined them had found the wagon wheel tracks had had been following them for a solid hour. Now, the stopped long enough to water their horses and to talk about just where the wagon carrying Vivian and the children could be going-as the tracks were exactly heading towards any nearby towns. While the rest of the men dismounted, Jarrod remained in his saddle looking around the area and thinking and wondering, doing his best to control the feelings that were fighting to overtake him every time, he thought about all the possibilities that existed when it came to what Cliff might be willing to do. Only when Nick let out a shout and pushed his horse towards a clearing off to their left did Jarrod come out of his thoughts.

Everyone's eyes widened as they saw what had caused Nick to shout and move so fast….Thomas and Hope had emerged from some trees! "HOPE!" Jarrod called out as he too pushed his horse towards the clearing, the whole time looking to see if Vivian too would appear.

"Pappy!" Hope screamed and flew up into Jarrod's arms the moment he dismounted his horse while Thomas called out his father's name as he too embraced Nick. Once both children, who were shaking rather badly, calmed down enough to talk they told Nick, Jarrod and the other men who were in the clearing also. By the time they were through, Jarrod was vowing that while he would not lose control of himself as he had with Cliff's brother, he would make the man pay dearly if he hurt or killed Vivian before he, Jarrod, and the others freed her.

 **A/N** The scene with the children, Nick, Jarrod and the others is actually taking place before Cliff ever goes back into the mine. I just don't know how to write it to make that clear. So, please, keep that in mind.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

With Thomas leading them, Jarrod and the men drew close to the mine in no time at all. Due to their concern for Vivian, and not wanting to alert Cliff to the fact they were there, the men stopped their horses well before they got close enough to be heard. "I'm going in." Jarrod said as he dismounted his horse. "Take the children home." He said to a young black haired ranch hand by the name of George Wilkins.

"Yes, Mr. Barkley." George answered as Jarrod transferred Hope from his horse to George's; she sat in front of him with Thomas already sitting behind.

"I'm going with Jarrod. McColl and David, you two come with us." Nick said, as he dismounted and then tethered his horse to a nearby tree. "The rest of you men stay here just in case we need you." None of the men riding with the two brothers argued as Jarrod, Nick and the McColls made their way quickly toward the mine.

The four men saw Adam standing guard as it were only he didn't see them as he had his back to them. Nick mouthed to Duke and David to see what they could do to distract the man while he and Jarrod worked on getting inside the mine. Both men moved swiftly. It didn't take long for Adam to hear a snapping twig. He whirled around only to find Dave jumping him from behind and Duke holding his rifle on him. Needless to say Adam Gray surrendered without fight.

 **~oOo~**

Unaware that his guard had just been taken down and that Jarrod and Nick were closing in on him, Cliff looked down at Vivian. He'd untied her from the post and then continued hitting on her attempting to get her to tell him how the children had escaped and where they'd gone. Now, with her lying on the floor of the mine semi-conscious, he cursed her name. Since he didn't know about the second entrance to the mine, he figured the children were either hopelessly lost in the mine or, if they had managed to slip by him and the Gray brothers while they were fighting, were wandering around lost. "You cost me a lot of money woman!" He yelled, not knowing that Jarrod and Nick were now at the entrance of the mind and could hear every word he said. "I should kill you here right here and now only you still owe me." He said with a look of lust in his eyes. "After I force you to pay up, then I'll kill you."

By the time he finished speaking Nick and Jarrod were inside the cave with their guns drawn. The sight of Vivian lying on the mine floor not moving sent more waves of anger through the two men than there had already been, though not to the point of losing all sense of right and wrong. "Step away from her!" Jarrod barked out the order almost as loud as Nick could have.

Startled Cliff froze for a split second. Then, unaware there was more than one man behind him and knowing there was no escape, but hoping to get at least kill Jarrod, Cliff Hyatt whirled around with his gun in his hand. He never got a chance to fire his gun as bullets from both Nick and Jarrod's guns hit him square in the chest. His eyes widened and then, cursing his enemy's name, Hyatt fell down dead.

Jarrod, who had run towards Vivian the moment Cliff was shot, knelt down beside her. The sight of her bruised face and upper body-Cliff had torn her dress as he beat on her-angered Jarrod. 'Good thing he pulled his gun first girl' he thought as he scooped her up in his arms 'at least I didn't have to fight to keep control of myself'…and he would have had to do just that from keeping himself from repeating history.

"We got to get her home." Jarrod said as he hurried past Nick, not caring what would happen to Cliff Hyatt's body.

Nick wasn't going to argue that point though, as much as he would have liked to do different, he hauled Cliff outside and threw him over the back end of the horse that the men had seen tethered nearby. All assumed the mare had belonged to Cliff. It wasn't until McColl drug Adam to the site, and they'd found Owen's body, that the man let it be known it was his brother's, along with telling the men the whole sorry tale.

"I suspect the sheriff will be real interested in talking to you boy, just might save you from the gallows, but not a long jail term." McColl said as they gathered up their party and headed to town.

One week later

Jarrod sat on the side of the bed he'd laid Vivian in the moment they'd brought her back to the ranch. While her face was no longer swollen, it was still rather bruised. Also, from what his mother had told him, the bruises on Vivian's upper body were also fading. The two ribs which Cliff had broken would have to be wrapped for a number of weeks to come. While she'd been in and out of it for a number of days, she was now completely coherent.

"I'm healing Jarrod and the children are fine. That's what's important." Vivian did her best to smile considering her jaw was still slightly sore.

Jarrod laid his hand on hers as he looked up on her in great admiration; the children had continued to tell everyone who would listen why Vivian had stayed behind. Needless to say, it had people talking. After a moment he very cautiously told her she had a visitor.

Due to the way Jarrod fidgeted when he said 'visitor' Vivian couldn't help but wonder who wanted to see her. "Who is it?" Before Jarrod could answer Mr. Bowman stepped inside the room, his hat in his hands.

For a split second a wave of resentment ran through her, and she thought of asking him to leave. Only, she couldn't as Jarrod's eyes seemed to be begging her to listen. That told her Jarrod had already had his share of words with her father. "What do you want?" She asked as she stiffened ever so slightly at the man she both loved and resented.

Mr. Bowman sighed. When he and his wife had found out what had happened, she'd kept her word and moved into the hotel. While the news that Vivian would indeed survive had made it so Mrs. Bowman wasn't demanding a divorce, the couple was still temporally separated. "I wanted to say I'm sorry." He went on to tell her everything her mother had said and how right she had been. "I can't expect you to simply forget everything; however," he gripped his hat and bit his lower lip for a second, "I was hoping you'd see fit to let me do what I can do make amends. I don't know how, only I'd like to try. Though," he looked at Jarrod recalling every word of rebuke Jarrod had said to him in the study when he, Mr. Bowman, had showed up, not knowing the man's wife had already laid into him. I'll understand if you want someone else to walk you down the aisle. I haven't exactly done right by you."

Tears appeared in Vivian's eyes, as she held out her hands to her father, which he quickly took after laying his hat on a nearby chair. "All I ever wanted was for the past to be left in the past." She told him as she felt the resentment inside her disappear. "I want you by my side when Jarrod and I are married."

Mr. Bowman nodded and smiled wide, a feeling of excitement coming over him as he thought of the upcoming wedding and how wonderful it would be.

 **Epilogue  
**  
The sun shone through Jarrod's room, one he now shared with Vivian. That is, until their new home was completed. He lay with his eyes opened and his arm around his sleeping wife. The two had arrived home the night before, after spending a three week long honeymoon back in places like New York City and Washington D.C. Of course, Victoria had kept Hope with her, something that Hope hadn't exactly been thrilled about, but she didn't really complain either. How could she when she was too busy telling everyone how Vivian put herself in harm's way to protect her and Thomas, and how her cousin had also helped her escape. Of course, her praise of her older cousin's actions didn't hurt Thomas' feelings any. No one was surprised to see the boy was now keeping a better eye on Hope and, instead of speaking without thinking when he was around her; he had become her biggest defender.

Only when Vivian stirred did Jarrod come out of his thoughts. "I do believe my *Sleeping Beauty has awakened."

Vivian couldn't help but chuckle as she turned on her side and wrapped her arm around Jarrod's waist. "I'm your sleeping beauty huh?"

"Always and forever," Jarrod whispered and went to kiss her only to hear a sound he knew all too well.

Jarrod and Vivian quickly sat up and pulled the blanket neatly around them. Sure enough, seconds later Hope began knocking. Though, they busted up laughing as the child, who had been told the night before she couldn't disturb Jarrod and his bride too early in the morning, ran into the room and jumped onto the bed, asking enthusiastically, "Did I wait long enough, Pappy!"

According to:

 **webhp?sourceid=chrome-instant &rlz=1C1AVNC_enUS601US601&ion=1&espv=2&ie=UTF-8#q=when%20was%20sleeping%20beauty%20written**

Sleeping Beauty was written in 1697


End file.
